El Sabor de la Inocencia
by KinoTsukinoFanGirlON
Summary: Andrew Handsford, octavo conde de Meredith, ha decidido que ha llegado la hora de casarse e incluso ha encontrado a la candidata perfecta: Lita Conningham. Ahora sólo falta convencerla, es decir, seducirla, para que acepte. Aunque Lita lleva tiempo enamorada secretamente del conde, no está dispuesta a casarse si no es por amor. Así que le da a Andrew dos semanas para que le pruebe
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Ni la HISTORIA NI los personajes ME PERTENECEN, si no que le pertenece Laurens Stephanie y a la magnifica Naoko takeushi, respectivamente. Esto solo es una adaptación de la novela a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Así que no creen alboroto ;) disfruten :D **

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Febrero de 1833._

_Noroeste de Combe Florey, Somerset._

Tenía que casarse y lo haría. Bajo sus condiciones.

Estas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Andrew Handsford al compás del ruido sordo de los cascos de su caballo mientras se dirigía a medio galope hacía el norte. El día era frío y despejado. Cerca de él, las exuberantes colinas verdes al pie de la cara occidental de los montes Quantocks se ondulaban suavemente. Había nacido en ese lugar, en Handsford Park, su hogar, que ahora se encontraba a un par de kilómetros detrás de él. Con todo, prestaba muy poca atención al impresionante paisaje que lo rodeaba, pues su mente implacable se hallaba enfocada en otros asuntos.

Era el dueño y señor de los campos que lo rodeaban, del valle que había entre los Quantocks al este y los montes Brendon al oeste. Sus tierras se extendían hacia el sur y colindaban con las de su cuñado, Darien Shields. El límite norte se extendía ante él, más allá de la colina. Cuando su castrado moteado gris, _Tormenta_, coronó la cima, Andrew tiró de las riendas y se detuvo, mirando hacia delante pero sin ver en realidad. El aire frío le acarició las mejillas. Con la mandíbula tensa y la expresión impasible, volvió a pensar en los tazones que lo habían conducido hasta allí.

Había heredado el condado de Meredith tras la muerte de su padre varios años atrás. Esa fecha había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Andrew. A partir de entonces había tenido que capear los infructuosos intentos de las damas para echarle el guante. A los treinta años era un rico conde soltero que hacía babear a las implacables casamenteras. Pero tras una década alternando con la flor y nata de la sociedad, se conocía todos los trucos. Una y otra vez escapaba de las redes que las damas le tendían, algo que, además, disfrutaba haciendo.

Pero incluso para lord Andrew Handsford, octavo conde de Meredith, el matrimonio era un destino del que no podía escapar. Aunque no había sido eso lo que finalmente le había hecho tomar una decisión.

Hacía casi dos años que sus mejores amigos, Gerrard Debbington y Dillon Caxton, se habían casado. Ninguno de los dos había estado buscando esposa, ni habían necesitado casarse urgentemente, pero el destino había jugado sus cartas y los dos habían acabado frente al altar. El propio Andrew había estado allí con ellos y sabía que sus amigos habían estado felices de casarse. Ahora, tanto Gerrard como Dillon eran padres. -_Tormenta_ se removió inquieto. Charlie le palmeó el cuello con aire distraído.

Vinculados al poderoso clan Shields, Gerrard y Dillon junto a sus esposas, Jacqueline y Priscilla, y él mismo se habían reunido como siempre habían hecho después de Nochebuena en Somersham Place, la residencia principal de los duques de St. Ives y hogar ancestral de los Shields. La numerosa familia Shields y sus muchas amistades se reunían allí dos veces al año: en agosto en la llamada «Celebración de verano» y de nuevo en las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando se juntaban con ocasión de dichas fiestas.

Andrew siempre había disfrutado de la cálida atmósfera de esas reuniones, pero no en esta ocasión. Y no había sido por la presencia de los hijos de Gerrard y Dillon, sino por lo que éstos representaban. De los tres, amigos durante mil de una década, él era el único que tenía la obligación de casarse y tener un heredero. Aunque en teoría podía dejar el deber de procrear la siguiente generación de Handsford a su hermano Alan, que ahora tenía veintitrés años, hacía mucho tiempo que Andrew había aceptado que no podría escabullirse de aquel deber familiar en particular. Cargar sobre los hombros de Alan una de las principales responsabilidades vinculadas al título de conde no era algo que pudieran permitirle su conciencia, su naturaleza ni su sentido del deber. Por esa razón se dirigía a Conningham Manor.

Continuar tentando al destino, dejar que esa peligrosa deidad fuera la que le organizara la vida y le buscara esposa, igual que había hecho con Gerrard y Dillon, sería una completa estupidez, por lo que ya iba siendo hora de escoger a su prometida. Ahora, antes de que comenzara la temporada, así podría elegir a la dama que mejor le conviniera, sin dejar ningún cabo suelto, antes de que la sociedad tuviera noticias de ello. Antes de que el destino tuviera la oportunidad de poner el amor en su camino.

Tenía que actuar con rapidez para tener un absoluto y completo control sobre su destino, algo que él consideraba una necesidad y no una opción. _Tormenta_ se encabritó, transmitiendo a Andrew parte de su impaciencia. Controlando al poderoso castrado, Andrew centró la atención en el paisaje que tenía ante sí. A un par de kilómetros, en lo más profundo del valle, se veían los tejados de pizarra de Conningham Manor por encima de las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Los débiles rayos del sol naciente se reflejaban en las ventanas del edificio; una brisa fresca arrastraba el humo que emergía de las altas chimeneas isabelinas, disolviéndolo con rapidez. Conningham en el Manor había existido casi tanto tiempo como Handsford en el Park.

Andrew se quedó mirando la mansión durante otro minuto, luego salió de su ensimismamiento, aflojó las riendas de _Tormenta_ y bajó la colina al galope.

…

- A pesar de todo Lita, Molly y yo creemos firmemente que eres quién debe casarse primero.- Sentada de cara a la ventana mirador de la salita de atrás de Conningham Manor, propiedad indiscutible de las hijas de la casa, Lita Conningham clavó los ojos en su hermana Naru, de dieciséis años, que le lanzaba una mirada feroz desde su asiento en la ventana.

- Antes que nosotras.- La resuelta aclaración provenía de Molly, de diecisiete años, que, sentada al lado de Naru y con la mirada también fija en su hermana mayor, la urgía a que se lanzara a la implacable búsqueda de marido.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Lita bajó la vista al ribete que estaba descosiendo del escote de su nueva chaqueta y con calma volvió a exponer sus razones.

- Sabéis que eso no es cierto. Ya os lo he dicho, Karmesiteos lo ha dicho y mamá también os lo ha dicho. Que me case o no, no os afecta.- Descosió una última puntada y arrancó el ribete, luego sacudió la chaqueta.

- Molly será presentada en sociedad la próxima temporada, y tú, Naru, al año siguiente.

- Sí, pero eso no viene al caso.- Molly miró a Lita con el ceño fruncido. —Estamos hablando de cómo van a ser las cosas esta vez.

Cuando Lita la miró arqueando la ceja inquisitivamente, Molly se sonrojó y continuó.-No cumples con las expectativas Lita. Mamá y papá te llevarán a Londres dentro de unas semanas para tu cuarta temporada. Es evidente que todavía esperan que atraigas la atención del caballero adecuado. Después de todo, tanto Kalaberite como Reika aceptaron proposiciones de matrimonio en su segunda temporada.

Kalaberite y Reika eran sus hermanas mayores, de veintiocho y veintiséis años respectivamente. Se habían casado y vivían con sus maridos y sus hijos en las distantes haciendas de sus esposos. A diferencia de Lita, Kalaberite y Reika habían estado dispuestas a casarse con caballeros de su entorno con quienes se sentían cómodas, dado que dichos hombres poseían grandes fortunas y propiedades adecuadas. Ambos matrimonios habían sido muy convencionales. Ninguna de sus hermanas mayores había considerado otra alternativa ni mucho menos soñado con ella. Y, por lo que Lita sabía, tampoco lo habían hecho Molly o Naru. Al menos todavía no.

Contuvo otro suspiro.

- Te aseguro que aceptaré encantada la propuesta de un caballero si éste es de mi agrado. Sin embargo, esa feliz circunstancia me parece muy poco probable. —Lita agradeció para sus adentros que ni Molly ni Naru supieran la cantidad de propuestas matrimoniales que había recibido y rechazado en los últimos tres años. —Os aseguro que me he resignado a ser una solterona.

Eso era una exageración, por supuesto, pero... Lita desvió la mirada a la cuarta ocupante de la habitación, la que antaño había sido su institutriz, la señorita Karmesite, conocida cariñosamente como Karme. Estaba sentada en un sillón a un lado del ventanal. Tenía la cabeza canosa inclinada sobre su labor y no daba señales de seguir la discusión familiar.

Si no podía imaginar una vida feliz como la de Kalaberite y Reika, mucho menos podía imaginar siendo feliz con una vida como la de Karme.

Naru lanzó un bufido. Molly pareció disgustada. Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas antes de lanzarse a una diatriba verbal de lo que consideraban las cualidades más importantes en un caballero, alguien que Lita vería con buenos ojos y con quien podría casarse.

Lita sonrió con aire distante mientras doblaba su chaquetilla nueva y el ribete de color escarlata que había descartado. Dejó que sus hermanas siguieran divagando. Realmente quería a sus hermanas menores, pero había una brecha entre los veintitrés años que ella tenía y las edades de Naru y Molly, algo que, en el curso de la presente discusión, suponía un abismo significativo.

Las jóvenes consideraban ingenuamente que el matrimonio consistía en escoger entre una larga lista de atributos adecuados, pero Lita había vivido lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el resultado final solía ser muy poco satisfactorio. La mayor parte de los matrimonios de su círculo se basaban en tales criterios, sin que hubiera nada más intenso que un simple afecto, degenerando luego en unas relaciones vacías que ambas partes mantenían vivas sólo por comodidad.

Pero el amor...

Sólo el amor podía ser suficiente en tales circunstancias. Cualquier otra cosa sería algo barato y vulgar. Ella misma se había planteado el matrimonio con la mente y los ojos bien abiertos. Nadie la había considerado nunca una rebelde, pero jamás había seguido a ciegas los dictámenes de los demás, en especial los de carácter personal. Así que había estudiado ese tema en profundidad.

Creía que el matrimonio era algo más importante de lo que las normas convencionales dictaban. Algo más hermoso, un ideal y no un compromiso impuesto, un estado glorioso que llenaba el corazón de necesidad y anhelo y de plena satisfacción; un matrimonio basado en el amor honraría los votos de esa institución.

Y lo había visto. No en el matrimonio de sus padres, que, aunque había sido una unión convencional pero exitosa, no estaba basada en la pasión sino en el afecto, el deber y la comodidad, lo había visto un poco más al sur de Handsford Park, en Casleigh. La casa de lord Martin y lady Celia Shields, y ahora también la casa de su hijo mayor, Darien, y su esposa, lady Serena, de soltera Handsford.

Lita conocía a Serena, a Darien y a los padres de éste de toda la vida. Serena y Darien se habían casado por amor; Serena había tenido que esperar hasta los veintinueve años antes de que Darien entrara en razón y le pidiera ser su esposa. En cuanto a Martin y Celia, se habían fugado para casarse hacía mucho tiempo poseídos por una pasión que nadie ponía en duda.

Lita había visitado con frecuencia a ambas parejas. Desear una boda por amor, a falta de un nombre mejor, era un objetivo digno al que aspirar tras haber observado lo que había entre Darien y Serena, y en la relación madura, y de alguna manera más profunda e intensa, que existía entre Martin y Celia.

Ella no conocía el amor, lo que una pareja sentía ante esa clase de emoción, aunque había visto la prueba de su existencia en la calidez de una sonrisa, en un cruce de miradas, en un simple roce de manos; muestras de afecto inocentes pero cargadas de significado. Cuando el amor existía, iluminaba tales momentos. Cuando no existía...

Pero ¿que definía ese amor? ¿Aparecía misteriosamente o era necesario buscarlo? ¿Cómo surgía? No tenía respuestas, ni siquiera la más mínima pista, y de ahí que aún siguiera estando soltera. A pesar de la mordacidad de sus hermanas, Lita no se sentía obligada a casarse. Si la propuesta matrimonial no venía acompañada de la emoción que caracterizaba a los matrimonios de los Shields, entonces dudaba que cualquier hombre, no importaba lo rico, guapo o encantador que fuera, pudiera tentarla a entregarle su mano.

En lo que a ella concernía, el matrimonio sin amor no tenía sentido. No tenía necesidad de una unión carente de ese glorioso sentimiento, sin pasión, deseo y satisfacción. No tenía razones para aceptar una unión inferior a ésa.

- Prometes hacerlo, ¿verdad?.- Lita levantó la mirada hacia Naru, que se había inclinado hacia delante y la miraba con las cejas arqueadas. - Quiero decir de la manera apropiada.- término de decir Naru

- Y que alentarás a cualquier caballero dispuesto y considerarás seriamente cualquier propuesta matrimonial —añadió Molly.

Lita parpadeó, luego se rio y se puso en pie con la chaquetilla en las manos.

—No, no lo prometo. Sois unas jovencitas muy impertinentes, y estoy segura de que Karme piensa lo mismo.- Dijo Lita dirigiendo su mirada a Karme para encontrarse con que la institutriz, cuyos oídos solían ser muy afilados, miraba con ojos miopes por la ventana, hacia el camino de acceso.

—Me pregunto quién será. —Karmesite miró de reojo a Molly, que se había girado para mirar también por la ventana, y luego a Naru. —No cabe duda de que es un caballero que viene a hablar con vuestro padre.

Lita también miró. Bendecida con una vista excelente, reconoció al ínstame al hombre que venía cabalgando por el camino de acceso, pero la sorpresa y el desconcertante escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, las mismas sensaciones que sentía cada vez que lo veía, le impidieron decir nada.

- Es Andrew Handsford —dijo Naru. —Me pregunto a qué habrá venido.

Molly se encogió de hombros.

—Lo más probable es que quiera hablar con papá de la cacería.

—Pero nunca viene a la cacería —señaló Naru. —Suele pasar esos días en Londres. Mina dice que apenas lo ven.

—Puede que este año haya decidido quedarse en el campo —dijo Molly. —Oí cómo lady Castleton le decía a mamá que esta temporada seria perseguido sin cuartel en cuanto regresara a Londres.

Lita había oído lo misino, pero conocía lo suficiente a Andrew para predecir que no sería presa fácil. Lo observó tirar de las riendas y bajar con agilidad de su caballo castrado al llegar al patio.

La brisa agitaba los mechones dorados del cabello de Andrew. La chaqueta marrón era de buena calidad, sin duda obra del mejor sastre londinense, y se le ceñía a los anchos hombros antes de ajustarse a la delgada cintura y estrechas caderas. La camisa era de lino blanco; el chaleco, que sólo podía vislumbrar cuando se movía, era de color castaño oscuro. Los pantalones de cuero, que le moldeaban las largas y musculosas piernas antes de desaparecer en las lustrosas botas Hessians, completaban una estampa que podría haberse titulado «La última moda en el campo».

Lita se removió molesta mientras se recreaba en la imagen de él. Consideraba que la apariencia de Andrew y el ridículo efecto que tenía sobre ella, era de lo más injusta. Él sabía que Lita existía, pero más allá de eso...

Desde aquella distancia, la joven no podía ver los rasgos masculinos con claridad, pero su encandilada memoria completó los detalles: clásicas líneas patricias en frente, nariz, y barbilla, ángulos y planos aristocráticos, pestañas largas y espesas, grandes y exuberantes ojos azules y una boca sensual y atrevida que hacía que su expresión cambiara de fascinante y encantadora a cruel y dominante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lita había estudiado esa cara y a él durante años. No tenía dudas de quién era: un aristócrata rico descendiente de los normandos con una pizca de sangre vikinga en sus venas. A pesar de esa aura de férreo control, de haber nacido para imponer sus propias normas, aún acechaba bajo la superficie un indicio de implacable guerrero.

Vio cómo le entregaba las riendas a un mozo de cuadra mientras le dirigía unas pocas palabras. Cuando se giró hacia la puerta principal y desapareció de la vista en dirección al ala central, Molly y Naru suspiraron al unísono y se volvieron de cara a la estancia.

—Es absolutamente maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Lita sabía que aquélla era una pregunta retórica.

—Gertrude Riordan dijo que en la ciudad conduce el par de caballos grises más impresionante que ha visto en su vida —dijo Naru con los ojos brillantes. —Me pregunto si los habrá traído a casa. Es posible que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?

Mientras sus hermanas discutían la manera de averiguar si Andrew había trasladado a aquel par de caballos a Handsford Park, Sarah observó como el mozo de cuadra conducía al castrado de Andrew a los establos en vez de hacerle dar vueltas por el patio. Fuera cual fuese la razón de la visita de Andrew, parecía que fuese a durar un buen rato.

Las voces de sus hermanas resonaron en los oídos de Lita. Sus anteriores comentarios giraron como un calidoscopio en su mente hasta que bruscamente adquirieron una forma inesperada. Algo que la condujo a un sorprendente pensamiento.

Un escalofrío diferente y más intenso que el anterior se deslizo por la espalda de Lita.

…

—Bueno, muchacho... —Lord Conningham se interrumpió entre risas y le hizo una mueca a Andrew. —Ya sé que no debería llamarte así, pero es fácil olvidar cuando hace tanto tiempo que te conozco.

Sentado en la silla frente al escritorio en el estudio de su anfitrión, Andrew sonrió y le quitó importancia al comentario con un gesto de la mano. Lord Conningham era un hombre franco y afable con quien Andrew se sentía muy a gusto.

—En nombre propio y en el de lady Conningham —continuó lord Conningham, —puedo decirte sin reserva alguna lo honrados y felices que nos sentimos por tu propuesta. Sin embargo, como padre de cinco hijas, dos de ellas ya casadas, tengo que advertirte que ese tipo de decisiones le corresponde a ella. Tendrás que obtener la aprobación de Lita, pero que yo sepa no hay nada que se interponga en tu camino.

—¿Lita no ha mostrado interés en algún otro caballero? —inquirió Andrew tras un segundo de vacilación.

—No. —Lord Conningham esbozó una amplia sonrisa. —Y créeme, me había dado cuenta si lo hubiera hecho. Lita jamás ha podido ocultarnos nada. Si algún caballero hubiera llamado su atención, su madre y yo lo sabríamos.

La puerta se abrió y lord Conningham levantó la mirada.

—Ah, eres tú, querida. No necesito presentarte a Andrew. Tiene algo que decirnos.

Con una sonrisa, Andrew se levanto para saludar a lady Conningham, una mujer sensata y bien educada a la que no le importaría tener como suegra.

…

Diez minutos después, con la cabeza hecha un lío, Lita abandonó su dormitorio y se dirigió a las escaleras. Un lacayo le había entregado el recado de que debía reunirse con su madre en el vestíbulo principal. Se había detenido en el tocador para asegurarse de que su fino vestido de lana en tonos aguamarina no estaba arrugado, de que llevaba bien puesto el escote y de que su pelo castaño claro estaba convenientemente recogido en la nuca sin que se le hubieran escapado demasiados mechones.

En realidad, sí se le habían escapado unos cuantos, pero no tenía tiempo de soltarse el pelo y volver a peinárselo. Además, sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente arreglada para pasar el visto bueno de Andrew en el caso de cruzarse con él. Era demasiado temprano para que su vecino se quedara a almorzar y no había ninguna razón para imaginar que la llamada de su madre estuviera relacionada con su visita... Ahuyentó la ridícula sospecha que había surgido en su mente y que le había acelerado el corazón. Al llegar a las escaleras comenzó a bajarlas con el estómago revuelto y los nervios de punta.

- Todo para nada.- Se recriminó a sí misma. Era una suposición de lo más absurda. Sus zapatillas golpearon los escalones. Su madre apareció en el pasillo al lado de las escaleras. La mirada de Lita voló hacia ella. Estaba deseando saber por qué quería verla y así aliviar sus nervios. Pero observó que el semblante de su madre, ya iluminado con una sonrisa radiante, se iluminó todavía más al verla.

—Bien, veo que te has arreglado un poco. —Su madre la examinó detenidamente de pies a cabeza y luego la tomó del brazo.

Completamente perdida y con los ojos cargados de preguntas, Lita permitió que su madre la condujera por el pasillo hasta una pequeña estancia bajo las escaleras. Después de soltarle el brazo, le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—Bien, querida, al parecer Andrew Handsford ha venido a pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

Lita parpadeó. Por un instante, la habitación le dio vueltas, literalmente. Su madre sonrió sin mostrar la más mínima compasión.

—No puedo negar que es una auténtica sorpresa, aunque bien sabe Dios que no es la primera vez que rechazas una propuesta de matrimonio. Como siempre, la decisión es tuya, y tu padre y yo te apoyaremos sea cual sea. —Su madre hizo una pausa. —Sin embargo, en este caso, tanto tu padre como yo queremos pedirte que consideres la oferta con mucho cuidado. Cualquier propuesta matrimonial hecha por un conde requiere mucha atención, pero siendo como es del octavo conde de Meredith creemos que merece una mayor reflexión.

Lita clavó la mirada en los ojos oscuros de su madre. A pesar del evidente placer que su madre sentía por la propuesta de Andrew, se había mostrado seria al darle ese consejo.

—Querida, conoces de sobra la riqueza de Andrew. Conoces su casa, su posición... lo conoces a él, aunque no tan profundamente como deberías. Pero conoces a su familia.-Volvió a tomarle las manos y a estrechárselas ligeramente, llena de excitación.

—Con ningún otro caballero tendrás una relación tan cercana, una base tan buena como cualquier otra para consolidar un buen matrimonio. Es una oportunidad totalmente inesperada, cierto, pero aun así única.-Su madre buscó la mirada de Lita, intentando leer la reacción de la joven. Lita sabía que sólo vería confusión.

—Bien. —Lady Conningham esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó hablando en tono más enérgico. —Debes escuchar su propuesta. Escuchar atentamente todo lo que tiene que decir, y luego tomar la decisión adecuada. —Soltándole las manos, su madre dio un paso atrás, y le alisó el escote. Luego asintió.

—Muy bien. Entra... está esperándote en la salita. Como ya te he dicho, tu padre y yo aceptaremos la decisión que tomes. Pero, por favor, valora la propuesta de Andrew en su justa medida.

Lita asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose entumecida. Apenas podía respirar. Se apartó de su madre y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de la salita.

…

Andrew oyó unos pasos suaves en el pasillo. Se apartó de la ventana cuando vio como se abría la puerta y entraba la mujer que había elegido por esposa.

Era de estatura media, aunque su delgadez la hacía parecer más alta de lo que era. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón, enmarcada por los suaves mechones sueltos de un hermoso cabello castaño claro, los rasgos delicados, el cutis perfecto, incluidas las diminutas pecas que le salpicaban el puente de la nariz, la frente ancha y la nariz recta. Las arqueadas y delicadas cejas castañas y las largas pestañas junto con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y la barbilla suavemente curvada creaban una imagen de tranquila belleza.

Lita poseía una mirada inusualmente franca. Andrew esperó a que se moviera, sabiendo que lo haría con una gracia innata. Con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, ella se detuvo y escudriñó la estancia.

Entrecerró los ojos levemente. Incluso a través de la distancia, Andrew percibió la incertidumbre de la joven, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella vaciló un segundo antes de apartarla, cerrar la puerta y acercarse a él.

Parecía serena, pero aun así había entrelazando las manos delante de ella. Lita no podía haberse esperado aquello. Andrew nunca le había dado ningún indicio de que quisiera casarse con ella. La última vez que se habían visto había sido en el baile de los Hunt el pasado noviembre, cuando habían bailado el vals y conversado durante al menos un cuarto de hora, intercambiando los cumplidos de rigor. Eso había sido todo.

Había sido algo deliberado por parte de Andrew. Había sabido durante años, si se detenía a pensaren ello, que ella lo miraba de una manera especial. Que hubiera sido muy fácil, quizá con sólo una sonrisa y algunas palabras, hacer que la joven se enamorara de él, que se sintiera fascinada por él. No es que ella hubiera mostrado nunca el más mínimo interés en él, pero Andrew, desde luego, conocía a las mujeres y sabía que había algo más en Lita que la serena y fría fachada que mostraba al mundo.

Hacía muchos años que él había tomado una decisión y ni una sola vez había dudado en su propósito de no pisar ese terreno. Ella era, después de todo, la dulce Lita, la hija de unos vecinos que conocía de toda la vida. Por ese motivo había contenido lo que sus instintos le apremiaban a hacer y la había tratado como a cualquier otra joven dama de la sociedad.

Pero, cuando por fin había decidido elegir esposa, la cara de Lita se le había aparecido como por ensalmo en la mente. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensárselo dos veces. Sencillamente había sabido que ella era la mejor elección. Y después, por supuesto, había sopesado y valorado los numerosos criterios que un hombre como él tenía que considerar a la hora de seleccionar una esposa. Aquel ejercicio mental sólo le había confirmado que Lita Conningham era la candidata perfecta.

Lita se detuvo ante él, y sus rostros quedaron a menos de medio metro. Los ojos de la joven, de un delicado color azul pálido, estaban ensombrecidos por la preocupación cuando buscaron los de él.

—Andrew. —Le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Para sorpresa del hombre, la voz de ella era suave y tranquila. —MÍ madre me ha dicho que deseabas hablar conmigo.

Lita esperó con la cabeza alzada; era la única manera de que ella pudiera mirarle a los ojos, pues la coronilla de la joven apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Andrew curvó los labios de manera espontánea. Nada de gritos, ni agitaciones, ni siquiera un lord Andrew. Ninguno de los dos había usado jamás esas formalidades, lo que en esas circunstancias era algo de agradecer.

A pesar de su calma exterior, Andrew sintió la frágil tensión expectante que embargaba a la joven y que la hacía contener la respiración. Sintió un profundo e inesperado respeto por ella. Pero ¿realmente le sorprendía que mostrara más agallas de lo normal? No; y eso era, en parte, la razón de que él estuviera allí. Deseó alargar el brazo y pasarle la punta de los dedos por la clavícula sólo para comprobar si aquella piel de alabastro era tan suave como parecía. Jugueteó con la idea durante un momento, pero la descartó. Tal gesto no era apropiado dada la naturaleza de lo que iba a decir, del tono de conversación que deseaba mantener.

—Como tu madre te ha dicho, le he pedido permiso a tu padre para hablar contigo. Me gustaría que me concedieras el honor de ser mi esposa. —Podría haber adornado aquellas sencillas palabras con un montón de perogrulladas, pero ¿con que fin? Se conocían bien, quizá no tan íntimamente tomo cabría esperar, pero sus hermanas y las de ella eran amigas. Dudaba que hubiera algún aspecto de su vida que Lita desconociera. Y no había nada en la actitud de la joven que sugiriera que había dicho algo inadecuado, aunque, tras unos breves momentos, ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Ahora era él quien se sentía confuso.

—¿Por qué yo? —aclaró ella apretando los labios.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tantos años te has dignado finalmente a algo más que a sonreírme? —Lita tenía esas palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero al levantar la mirada hacia la expresión impasible de Andrew, sintió un deseo casi abrumador de pasarse las manos por la cabeza, deshaciendo los tirabuzones tan pulcramente peinados, y pasear de arriba abajo por la estancia mientras intentaba entender lo que pasaba.

Lita no recordaba un tiempo en el que no hubiera fijado su mirada en él sin que se quedara paralizada, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo y se le cortara la respiración. Después de que hubiera pasado el momento y de que recuperara el aliento que su presencia le había robado, luchaba por no hacer ninguna tontería que desvelara su secreta fascinación por él.

Eran sólo disparates que no conducían a nada, salvo a empeorar las cosas, lo que no habría sido nada bueno para su cordura. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo reaccionaba al adonis vikingo y normando que había en él y había admitido a regañadientes que tal reacción no era culpa de ella. Ni de él. Que era normal, que ella había nacido así y que, simplemente, tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

Y allí estaba él, que, con una sonrisa como única advertencia, le había pedido en matrimonio. Quería casarse con ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Se pellizcó el pulgar sólo para asegurarse, pero él seguía allí, sólido y auténtico, envolviéndola con una fuerza cálida que para Sarah no era masque pura tentación masculina, aunque ahora él también tenía el ceño fruncido, y los labios apretados. Había desaparecido la encantadora sonrisa que solía suavizarlos.

—Porque creo que nos llevaremos excepcionalmente bien. —Vaciló y luego continuó.—Podría contarte con todo lujo de detalles lo que sé sobre nuestros familiares, nuestros amigos, nuestras vidas, pero conoces los aspectos más importantes tan bien como yo. Y... — agudizó la mirada —estoy seguro de que sabes de sobra que necesito una condesa. —Hizo una pausa y luego volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. —¿Serás la mía?

Lita se quedó mirando sus ojos azules, de un azul más sombrío que cualquier otros, y de nuevo recordó las palabras de su madre: «Debes escuchar su propuesta. Escuchar atentamente todo lo que nene que decir, y luego tomar la decisión adecuada.»

—Lita buscó la mirada de Andrew, y aceptó que tenía que hacerlo, que esa vez tenía que pensarse la respuesta. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que enfrentarse a un caballero como él y responder a su propuesta matrimonial. Sabía que había muchas respuestas diferentes. Pero nunca había tenido que pensar la respuesta, sólo las palabras con las que darla. Pero en esa ocasión se trataba de Andrew... Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Lita apretó los labios, tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó.

—Si lo que quieres es una respuesta sincera, entonces te diré que no puedo responderte todavía.

Las pestañas doradas de Andrew, increíblemente espesas, ocultaron sus ojos por un instante. Cuando volvió a mirarla tenía el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuándo me responderás?

Lita se sintió intimidada. Él se estaba conteniendo, cierto, pero definitivamente la estaba intimidando. No la sorprendía. Sabía que el sutil encanto de Andrew no era más que pura apariencia, bajo la cual él era terco, incluso cruel. Lita le estudió e inesperadamente obtuvo respuestas a dos de las muchas preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Realmente la quería a ella, justo a ella, como esposa. Y quería que lo fuera ya.

Con respecto a las preguntas planteadas por Andrew, no estaba segura de nada. Ni siquiera sabía cuál sería su respuesta. Era consciente de que él esperaba que ella retrocediera ante el reto que le había lanzado, que, de una manera u otra, se echaría atrás. Le dirigió una sonrisa tensa y alzó la barbilla.

—En respuesta a tu primera pregunta, sabes perfectamente bien que no me esperaba tu propuesta matrimonial. No sabía que tuvieras tales intenciones y me has cogido totalmente desprevenida. Por otra parte no puedes ignorar el hecho de que no te conozco demasiado bien... —Lita levantó una mano. —A pesar de nuestra larga amistad, y no finjas que no sabes a qué me refiero. Simplemente no puedes esperar que te conteste con un sí o un no.

Lita hizo una pausa, esperando a ver si discutía. Cuando él se limitó a esperar, con los labios todavía apretados y la mirada afilada clavada en ella, la joven continuó.—Con respecto a la segunda pregunta, podré responderte en cuanto te conozca un poco mejor y sepa cuál es la respuesta que debo darte.

Él la escrutó con la mirada durante un buen rato.—Quieres que te corteje —le dijo finalmente en tono resignado, aunque Lita no había esperado otra cosa.

—No exactamente. Pero necesito pasar más tiempo contigo para poder conocerte mejor. —Hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos. —Y para que tú puedas conocerme a mí.

Esto último le sorprendió. Le sostuvo la mirada, luego curvó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Andrew había bajado la voz. Ahora hablaba con ella, con Lita, no con un objetivo formal e impersonal. Su tono se había vuelto más profundo, más íntimo, casi susurrante.

Ella contuvo un escalofrío. Esa voz ronca y masculina resonó en su cuerpo. Hacía varios minutos que quería poner distancia entre ellos, pero había algo en aquellos ojos, en la manera en que le sostenía la mirada, que la hizo vacilar, como si dar un paso atrás equivaliera a admitir su debilidad. Como huir de un depredador. Una invitación a... Se le secó la boca de golpe.

Charlie ladeó la cabeza y estudió la cara de la joven.—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en llegar a conocernos mejor?

Había un destello de luz en sus ojos, como si una idea hubiera germinado en las profundidades de su mente, lo que provocó que ella frunciera el ceño interiormente. Quería dejarle claro que no iba a dejarse influenciar por la indudable, incuestionable y completa experiencia sexual que él tenía, pero hacer tal cosa no era en absoluto aconsejable. Lo más probable es que él considerara aquella declaración como un reto categórico. Y ése era, ciertamente, un reto que ella no podía permitirse.

Por un momento, no fue capaz de apartar su mirada de la de él. —Un par de meses deberían ser suficientes.

Andrew endureció el gesto.—Una semana.

Lita entrecerró los ojos. —Eso es imposible, cuatro semanas.

Él frunció el ceño.—Dos.

La palabra contenía un tono definitivo que Lita deseó poder desafiar. Apretando los labios, la joven asintió con la cabeza. —Muy bien —dijo lacónicamente. —Dos semanas... y entonces te responderé con un sí o un no.

Andrew le sostuvo la mirada. Aunque no se movió, Lita tuvo la impresión de que se había acercado a ella un poco más.

—Tengo una condición. —Aunque había bajado ligeramente la mirada, apartando sus ojos de los de ella, su voz seguía siendo profunda e hipnótica. —A cambio de que acepte estas dos semanas de cortejo, no pondrás objeciones, en el caso de que aceptes mi propuesta matrimonial —volvió a mirarla a los ojos, —a que nos casemos con una licencia especial una semana después.

Lita se humedeció los labios resecos y comenzó a formular las palabras «por qué». Él se acercó aún más.—¿De acuerdo?

A pesar de estar atrapada por la mirada y la cercanía de Andrew, Lita logró tomar aire para responder.—De acuerdo. Si acepto casarme contigo, nos casaremos con una licencia especial.

Él sonrió y de repente Lita decidió que, sin importar cómo se lo tomase Andrew, escapar era una idea excelente. Se tensó y se dispuso a dar un paso atrás. Pero Andrew la rodeó con un brazo rápidamente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Capturó su mirada con la suya mientras la envolvía suave pero inexorablemente entre sus brazos.

—Nuestras dos semanas de cortejo... ¿recuerdas?

Sarah apoyó las manos en los brazos de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Sintió que se mareaba al verse envuelta por la fuerza de ese hombre.—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa absolutamente masculina. —Que empiezan ahora —dijo. Luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Ni la HISTORIA NI los personajes ME PERTENECEN, si no que le pertenece Laurens Stephanie y a la magnifica Naoko takeushi, respectivamente. Esto solo es una adaptación de la novela a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Así que no creen alboroto ;) disfruten :D **

**CAPÍTULO 02**

A Lita la habían besado muchas veces, pero ningún beso podía compararse con aquél. Nunca antes le había dado vueltas la cabeza. Nunca antes había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ahora simplemente estaba bloqueada.

No se planteó si aquello estaba bien o no, no podía pensar lo suficiente para hacerlo. No podía liberar su mente de la pecaminosa tentación que suponía el roce de los labios de Andrew en los suyos, de la astuta y provocativa presión que él aplicaba, de la calidez que parecía penetrarle hasta los huesos... No era un beso cualquiera, ni mucho menos inocente. Era un beso con el que Andrew pretendía robarle la cordura.

Lita lo sabía, lo entendía, pero aun así estaba demasiado intrigada y cautivada para negarse. Andrew lo sabía. Sabía que ella estaba fascinada, que estaba dispuesta a que él le enseñara un poco más. Que era, precisamente, lo que él deseaba hacer.

Ya era suficiente. Se suponía que sólo era un beso y nada más. Pero para sorpresa de Andrew le llevó su tiempo convencerse de qué era lo que debía hacer y no ceder al sutil deseo de ella. Tuvo que obligarse a romper el beso, a alejarse de aquellos labios rosados que habían resultado ser más deliciosos y tentadores de lo que él había imaginado, frescos y delicados.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y cogió aire, él se preguntó sí sería ése el sabor de la inocencia. Y si había sido ese elixir tan poco familiar para él o los nervios subyacentes de Lita lo que había enardecido inexplicablemente su deseo. A pesar de todo, al escrutar los ojos de la joven mientras ella parpadeaba y le devolvía la mirada deslumbrada, Andrew no pudo evitar sentir una intensa satisfacción interior. Lita era cálida, suave y deseable entre sus brazos, pero él la apartó lentamente y curvó los labios en una encantadora e inocente sonrisa.

—Te veré esta noche en casa de lady Finsbury. —Profundizó la sonrisa. —Allí podremos seguir conociéndonos mejor.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Andrew alargó la mano y le rozó la mejilla con un dedo, luego dio un paso atrás, le hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Antes de que pudiera sentirse tentado a hacer nada más. Lita Conningham había resultado ser, definitivamente, la elección correcta.

…

Lita se quedó mirando a su potencial prometido cuando éste entró en la sala de lady Finsbury esa misma noche. Alto y apuesto, exudaba una elegancia disoluta con una chaqueta de color nuez, un chaleco entallado de rayas doradas y una camisa de inmaculado tono marfil. Lo vio inclinarse sobre la mano de la dueña de la casa con una indescriptible gracia. Lita observó cómo la elogiaba con una sonrisa encantadora y cómo comenzaba a moverse por la estancia.

Cuando la había dejado esa tarde, ella había aclarado sus vertiginosos pensamientos y había acudido al estudio de su padre. Sus padres la habían estado esperando. Sin más dilación les había explicado el acuerdo al que había llegado con Andrew. A pesar de no ser lo que habían esperado, se habían mostrado satisfechos. Aunque Lita no había dicho que sí a la propuesta matrimonial, tampoco había dicho que no, y a sus padres se les había iluminado la cara en cuanto llegaron a esa conclusión. Estaba claro que confiaban en que cuando conociera a Andrew un poco mejor se daría cuenta de la buena oportunidad que se le había presentado.

A Lita no le había sorprendido aquel optimismo. Observó cómo Andrew se movía entre los invitados, todos vecinos de la zona y por consiguiente conocidos de ambos, saludando a unos y otros, mientras se dirigía inexorablemente hacia ella, tuvo que admitir que era difícil encontrar algún defecto en su porte que pudiera desagradarle.

Pero ella no había insistido en tener un período de cortejo para evaluar aspectos tan físicos y convencionales. Necesitaba confirmar que poseía el único aspecto que ella consideraba totalmente imprescindible para su futura felicidad conyugal, y que era una parte de lo que él estaba ofreciéndole, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente. Se lo debía a sí misma, a sus sueños, a su futuro y a todos los caballeros cuyas propuestas matrimoniales había rechazado al darse cuenta de que eso no formaba parte de sus intenciones. Tenía que encontrar pruebas evidentes de que él le proporcionaría ese algo de tan vital importancia, de que eso formaría parte integral de su matrimonio.

Una unión por amor o nada; ése era su objetivo, lo que ella necesitaba para aceptar casarse con él. El interludio de esa mañana no sólo le había aclarado la dirección a tomar, había reforzado su determinación. Si él quería casarse con ella, tendría que ofrecerle su amor a cambio.

Mientras intentaba escuchar los comentarios de las damas y caballeros con los que se encontraba junto a la ventana, observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo se acercaba Andrew. Él sorteó con habilidad a un grupito de jóvenes damas, pero no pudo impedir que una, con un vestido rosa y verde, lo abordara.

Lita contuvo el aliento, luego recordó que Molly no sabía nada de la propuesta de Andrew ni de su acuerdo; le había pedido a sus padres que mantuvieran el asunto en secreto. Sólo tenía dos semanas para averiguar lo que quería saber, para asegurarse de que Andrew y lo que él le ofrecía eran lo que ella deseaba. Que Molly o Naru se inmiscuyeran sería una pesadilla.

Andrew se apartó de Molly con una sonrisa. Menos de medio minuto después se había detenido ante Lita y se había inclinado sobre su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La joven sintió que se le ponían los nervios de punta; un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió la espalda.

—Buenas noches, Andrew. —Permanecieron de pie uno frente al otro durante un buen rato. Lita no había pensado jamás en él como «milord». Mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules, le habló con voz queda. —Me atrevería a decir que lady Finsbury sigue sin creerse su buena suerte.

La curva de los labios masculinos se hizo más pronunciada. Le apretó suavemente los dedos antes de soltarle la mano.—En ocasiones asisto a este tipo de acontecimientos. Y esta noche la fiesta de lady Finsbury tenía un cierto atractivo. ««Ella»»

Lita ladeó la cabeza y esperó con fingida paciencia a que él saludara a los demás y a que intercambiara comentarios sarcásticos y sobre eventos deportivos con otros caballeros. Pero ya había cambiado algo entre ellos. Aquel extraño sofoco que la había invadido antes volvía a invadirla cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, algo que no había sucedido hasta ese momento. Quizá se debiera a que Lita sólo lo había estado estudiando y evaluando cuando él había llegado a la fiesta y, por tanto, no le había afectado su presencia hasta que Andrew había estado lo suficientemente cerca para mirarla directamente a los ojos y cogerle la mano.

Ése había sido el momento en el que aquella sensación, más fuerte e intensa si cabe, se había apoderado de ella. Pero, para cuando él le dio la espalda, Lita ya se había un rato, él reclamó su atención y la apartó del grupo con disimulo.

Antes de que Andrew pudiera hablar, lo hizo ella mirando por encima de su hombro.—Dime, ¿conoce tu familia tus intenciones?

Andrew siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a su madre, Serenity, a su hermana Mina y a su hermano Alan, que acababan de entrar y saludaban a la anfitriona.—No. —Girándose hacia ella, la miró a los ojos. —Esta decisión me corresponde sólo a mí. Hacerles ver mi interés sólo hará que las cosas resulten más difíciles. —Esbozó una sonrisa. —Pero debo decir que no están ciegos, no tardarán en darse cuenta de mis intenciones. Supongo que tus hermanas no lo saben todavía, ¿no?

—Si así fuera, Molly estaría colgada de tu brazo.

—En ese caso, recemos para que sigan en la ignorancia. —Andrew miró por encima del mar de cabezas. —Parece que va a empezar el primer baile, ¿quieres bailar?

Andrew le ofreció el brazo cuando comenzaron los primeros acordes de un cotillón. Él habría preferido un vals, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a un lado y observar como Lita bailaba con otro caballero. Aceptando la invitación con una inclinación de cabeza, ella le puso la mano en la manga. Mientras la guiaba entre los invitados que se dirigían al comedor, del que habían retirado los muebles para celebrar allí el baile, Andrew fue consciente de que sus expectativas no se estaban cumpliendo, pero pensó que, simplemente, tendría que adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Era ella, Lita, quien lo desequilibraba todo, quien no se había ceñido a sus planes originales. Esa tarde había tenido que aceptar su petición de que hubiera un período de cortejo. Después de llegar a casa se había dado cuenta de cuánto había trastocado aquello sus planes. A esas horas esperaba ser un hombre comprometido. Sin duda alguna había esperado que ella aceptara su propuesta matrimonial sin rechistar.

Pero, en vez de eso, se había encontrado con algo que no había previsto. Algo lo suficientemente importante como para tener que rehacer sus planes. Mientras la hacía girar y la situaba en la posición correcta, con los brazos alzados y los dedos entrelazados, Andrew fue consciente de una gran fuerza en ella, una cualidad que sería una insensatez ignorar. Sin embargo... Comenzó asonar la música, y los dos se movieron formando las figuras del cotillón; girándose, balanceándose, juntándose y separándose. Andrew centró su atención en ella, en su cara, en su graciosa figura, y fue consciente de lo mucho que le atraía, ella y sus esbeltas curvas... incluso aunque estuvieran ocultas. ¿O sería precisamente por eso?

Lita hizo un giro; sus miradas se encontraron, y se movieron al unísono, luego frente a frente para volver a deslizarse uno junto al otro, rozándose los brazos. Los sentidos de Andrew reaccionaron, excitándose.

Conocerse, intimar. ««Aguanta»» —se ordenó a sí mismo, —««aguanta por esos ojos verde esmeralda»» —Andrew sintió cómo la intangible caricia del deseo se deslizaba entre ellos, retorciéndose y girando como la música que los conducía a través de esos intrincados pasos. Cuando volvió a coger la mano de Lita y a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban, él notó que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón al ver el deseo en los ojos de la joven.

Apartó la vista bruscamente y respiró hondo. Con rapidez, recuperó el sentido común y la fuerza de voluntad. Se había sentido más atraído por ella de lo que había esperado; no podía negarlo. La inesperada resistencia de la joven a darle el sí había atraído su atención de una manera imprevista.

No era otra cosa, se dijo a sí mismo, que el aroma de la persecución, provocada por el encantador sabor de la inocencia... algo que, por otra parte, estaba deseoso de saborear otra vez. No había ninguna duda de que, cuando se hubiera ganado la aprobación de Lita, su mano y a ella, aquella floreciente fascinación se desvanecería. Pero ese momento todavía no había llegado.

El baile concluyó. Andrew aceptó la reverencia de la joven; el movimiento los dejó más cerca de lo que habían estado hasta entonces. Más cerca de lo que habían estado desde aquel momento en la salita de sus padres, cuando la había besado.

Los ojos de Lita buscaron los suyos. Andrew le sostuvo la mirada y sintió el impulso de volver a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza e intensidad. Por un momento pareció como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en la habitación. Él bajó la vista a los labios femeninos y ella los abrió involuntariamente. Estaban en el centro de la pista de baile rodeados por una multitud que, sin duda alguna, se sentiría fascinada al percibir cualquier indicio de conexión entre ellos.

Andrew inspiró bruscamente y apretó los dientes mentalmente, obligándose a dar un paso atrás para romper el hechizo. Lita parpadeó, bajó la vista y se apartó a su vez. Sin soltarle la mano, Lita alzó la cabeza y escudriñó la estancia, pero no había posibilidad de desaparecer, de encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el cual seguir con sus planes, si no mutuos, por lo menos parejos. Ella también quería conocerle mejor. Él quería volver a besarla, saborearla plenamente. Pero Finsbury Hall era demasiado pequeño y fuera estaba lloviendo.

Charlie la miró con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. —Este lugar no es adecuado para nuestros propósitos. ¿Estarás libre mañana?

Ella lo pensó antes de asentir con la cabeza. —Sí.

—Bien. —Colocándole la mano en su manga, se giró con ella hacia la salita. —Podemos pasar el día juntos y, entonces, ya veremos.

…

Andrew fue a buscarla a la mañana siguiente conduciendo sus dos impresionantes castrados. Para gran alivio de Lita, Molly y Naru no estaban en casa. Habían ido a dar un paseo con Karmesite y no verían cómo Andrew la recogía y la ayudaba a subir al cabriolé. Después de que su acompañante tomara las riendas y azuzara a los caballos, se alejaron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bien abrigada en una capa de color verde oscuro, Lita se acomodó al lado de Andrew al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre la necesidad de huir de las restricciones de sus familias y de las, a veces sofocantes, reglas de la sociedad local. Al llegar al final del camino de acceso, él hizo girar los caballos hacia el norte. Lita lo recorrió con la mirada, contenta de no haberse puesto sombrero. Por supuesto, él estaba impresionantemente guapo con aquel abrigo con capucha, agitando el látigo y tirando de las riendas con dedos ágiles y distraídos.

—¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

—A Watchet. —La miró brevemente. —Tengo negocios allí, en el puerto y en los almacenes que hay detrás. Necesito hablar con mi agente, pero no tardaré mucho. He pensado que después podríamos dar un paseo, almorzar en la posada y... —volvió a mirarla, —salir a navegar si continúa el buen tiempo y el viento lo permite.

Lita abrió mucho los ojos, aunque él no se dio cuenta pues estaba mirando los caballos. —¿Te gusta navegar?

—Tengo un velero de un mástil. Cuando puedo, navego solo, pero pueden ir tres personas cómodamente. Está fondeado en el puerto de Watchet.

Lita se imaginó navegando a solas entre las olas, surcando los vientos que batían la bahía de Bridgwater. Watchet era uno de los muchos puertos que poblaban las costas del sur de Inglaterra.—Hace años que no navego, desde que era niña. Me encantará. —Le miró. —Sé algo de navegación.

Él sonrió. —Bien. Así podrás ayudarme a tripularlo.

Charlie refrenó los caballos al acercarse a Crowcombe y atravesaron el pueblo a paso lento. Al dejar atrás la última casa, volvió a espolear a los caballos, que rápidamente adquirieron velocidad.

—¿Qué haces en Londres? —le preguntó Lita. —Supongo que por las noches irás de baile en baile y de fiesta en fiesta, pero ¿y por el día? Serena me comentó una vez que Darien y tú compartís los mismos intereses.

Sin apartar los ojos de los caballos que con tanta habilidad guiaba por el camino, Andrew asintió con la cabeza.—Cuando se casaron, Darien me puso en contacto con el mundo de las finanzas. Me resultó estimulante y desafiante, y a Darien no le importó enseñarme todo lo que hay que saber sobre el negocio. Así que más o menos me dedico a eso. Estos días...

Andrew se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultó describir su afición por las altas finanzas, particularmente por las inversiones, las innovaciones y el desarrollo de proyectos que contribuían a mejoras de toda índole. Quizá fuera porque sabía que Lita no se lo había preguntado por simple cortesía, sino porque tenía un interés especial y las ocasionales preguntas que le hacía demostraban que comprendía la complicada tarea.

—En este momento, me interesan las infraestructuras. Merece la pena hacer inversiones con vistas al futuro. La mayor parte de los fondos que manejo, míos y de mi familia, están en bonos y acciones sólidos, pero cualquier tipo de inversión requiere ingenio y paciencia. Son las nuevas empresas las que más me atraen. Invertir en ese terreno exige mucha más perspicacia, pero el éxito es más satisfactorio, tanto en términos personales como monetarios.

—Porque con los bonos y acciones sólidos no corres ningún riesgo, mientras que el resto de las inversiones no sólo te suponen un reto más profundo sino un riesgo mayor, ¿me equivoco?

Andrew la miró. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, arqueando las cejas inquisitivamente. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar los caballos, un poco desconcertado de que ella lo hubiera comprendido con tanta facilidad. Pero, si Lita acababa siendo su esposa, tal comprensión sería de agradecer.

Atravesaron Williton a toda velocidad. Un poco más adelante, él tiró de las riendas en una curva del camino y bajaron la mirada al puerto de Watchet. Era un pueblo pequeño y animado, con casas en los alrededores de los muelles, que eran el punto neurálgico del pueblo. Había muelles que se adentraban en el mar, que recorrían la costa conectados entre sí. Justo detrás de ellos estaban los almacenes, que se encontraban en perfecto estado a pesar del tiempo que llevaban construidos.

Más al oeste del pueblo, entre las últimas casas y los acantilados que se alzaban sobre el mar, estaban excavando y nivelando un trozo de tierra.

—Has dicho que tenías negocios en esos almacenes. —Lita levantó la vista hacia él.—¿Qué tipo de inversiones son? ¿Seguras y aburridas o desafiantes y arriesgadas?

Andrew sonrió ampliamente.—Un poco de todo. Al haberse expandido las industrias y los molinos de Taunton y Wellington, el futuro crecimiento de Watchet como puerto está asegurado. El más cercano es Minehead. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia el oeste. —junto a esos altos acantilados. —Andrew bajó la mirada al puerto que tenían a sus pies, a las velas de los barcos anclados, a las olas verdes de la bahía y al Canal de Bristol mar adentro. —Sin duda alguna Watchet se expandirá. La única cuestión es saber cómo y cuándo. El riesgo consiste en invertir cuando no se sabe el tiempo que pasará antes de obtener beneficios.

Los castrados grises se removieron, impacientes por continuar su camino. La carretera que llevaba abajo estaba en buen estado, sin demasiadas curvas pronunciadas, ideal para las pesadas carretas que iban a los muelles, ya fuera para llevar tela o lana a los barcos, o para cargar los barriles de vino y la madera que traían los buques. Andrew comprobó que ninguna carreta estuviera subiendo por el camino, luego agitó las riendas y condujo a los caballos cuesta abajo.

Entraron con rapidez en el pueblo, y Andrew detuvo el cabriolé delante de la posada La Campana. Dejaron los caballos al cuidado del mozo de cuadra, que conocía bien a Andrew. Apoyando la mano en el brazo de Andrew, Lita caminó a su lado por la calle principal.

Se dirigieron a atender los negocios de Andrew en el puerto de Watchet. El hombre de Andrew en el pueblo no sólo era agente marítimo sino también el agente encargado de examinar el espacio disponible en los almacenes donde se guardaban las mercancías que iban y venían de los muelles.

Lita se sentó en una silla al lado de Andrew y escuchó cómo el señor Jones revisaba la disposición de las cargas en los almacenes que Andrew poseía. Casi todos estaban llenos, algo que se ganó la aprobación de Andrew.

—Así están ahora. —Jones se inclinó hacia delante para enseñarles un papel con varios esquemas. —Éstas son las disposiciones que quería conocer con vistas a adquirir un nuevo almacén. Creo que resultará rentable dentro de un año.

Andrew cogió el papel y estudió el contenido con rapidez, luego comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Jones. Lita los escuchó con atención; Andrew le había explicado lo suficiente para que la joven siguiera la conversación y pudiera apreciar el riesgo y la potencial recompensa

Diez minutos después se despidieron de Jones, sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Andrew, consciente de las especulaciones que su presencia al lado del hombre suscitaba. Desde la oficina de Jones caminaron hacia el oeste por el muelle principal, sintiendo la brisa salada en la cara y oyendo los ásperos chillidos de las gaviotas. Al final del muelle, Andrew la cogió por el codo y la hizo girar hacia una calle empedrada. Tras pasar entre dos viejos almacenes, llegaron a un promontorio rocoso por encima de los acantilados.

Había una rudimentaria barandilla de cuerdas con estacas clavadas en tierra. Andrew la guio hasta un pequeño repecho donde se detuvieron y miraron hacia el mar. El pueblo y los almacenes quedaban a la derecha, frente a ellos se encontraba el moderno muelle del oeste, que se extendía entre las agitadas aguas de la bahía.

—Mi intención es construir aquí otro almacén. —Andrew se volvió hacia ella. —¿Qué te parece?

Levantando las manos para recogerse el pelo que el viento le había alborotado, Lita miró el almacén más próximo y reflexionó sobre lo que Jones había dicho.—En mi opinión, construiría dos, o al menos uno con el doble de tamaño. No soy muy hábil haciendo cálculos, pero me da la impresión de que el comercio floreciente de Watchet no sólo llenaría dos, sino tres almacenes.

Andrew sonrió ampliamente.—O incluso cuatro o más. Tienes razón. —Miró hacia el muelle y luego escudriñó el área donde se habían detenido. —Creo que dos implican un riesgo pequeño. El volumen de mercancía que prevemos los llenará fácilmente. No es necesario ser avariciosos… con dos bastará. Pero esa idea de hacer uno con el doble de tamaño… —hizo una breve pausa y luego añadió: —podría ser una idea excelente.

Lita se felicitó interiormente. —¿De quién es el terreno?

Volviéndola a tomar del brazo, Andrew se volvió en dirección al pueblo.—Mío. Lo compré hace años.

Ella arqueó las cejas.—¿Una inversión especulativa?

—Una que está a punto de dar sus frutos.

Sin prisas, volvieron caminando a la posada, observando los diversos buques atracados en los muelles y las mercancías que estaban siendo descargadas. El muelle central estaba rebosante de actividad. Andrew la ayudó a sortear las cuerdas y las cajas de madera que se amontonaban por doquier, hasta que doblaron la esquina de la posada.

El dueño los saludó en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Les conocía a los dos, pero el que atrajo toda su atención fue Darien, el conde. Les condujo a una mesa en un rincón apartado con un ventanal desde donde podía verse el puerto.

La comida fue excelente. Lita había esperado que la conversación decayera y diera paso al silencio, pero Andrew le preguntó sobre temas locales y el tiempo pasó volando. Fue al abandonar la posada cuando Lita se dio cuenta de que Andrew la había utilizado para refrescar la memoria. Casi todas sus preguntas habían girando en torno a lo acontecido en los últimos diez años, años que él había pasado en su mayor parte en Londres.

Deteniéndose en el porche de la posada, observaron el mar. El viento había amainado hasta convenirse en una ligera brisa costera, y las olas eran suaves ahora. El sol se había colado entre las nubes brillaba entre ellas, cubriéndoles con sus rayos dorados y haciendo desaparecer el frío.

Andrew la miró.—¿Te apetece navegar?

Ella le miró a su vez y sonrió.—¿Donde tienes el velero?

Él la condujo por el puerto, dejando atrás los muelles comerciales y dirigiéndole a los que eran más pequeños y privados. El velero de Andrew estaba anclado al final de uno de ellos. Una mirada a la brillante pintura del casco y a la cubierta limpia y reluciente fue suficiente para que Lita supiera que estaba en un estado excelente.

La mirada chispeante de Andrew mientras lo ayudaba a soltar amarras y a desplegar las velas, le indicó a Lita que era un apasionado de la navegación. Su pericia al cambiar el rumbo, alejándose con rapidez del muelle y poniendo proa al mar abierto, le dijo que además era una pasión por la que se había dejado llevar con frecuencia en otros tiempos. No creía que hubiera tenido tiempo de navegar mucho en los últimos años.

Lita se sentó tras él y lo observó manejar el timón. Se fijó en cómo el viento le revolvía los rizos dorados. No quería pensar en cuan alborotado estaría su propio pelo. —¿Echas de menos navegar cuando estás en Londres?

Los ojos de Andrew, totalmente grises ahora que estaba en el mar, volaron al rostro de Lita.—Sí. —El viento se llevó la palabra. Andrew se acercó a ella, inclinándose ligeramente mientras cambiaba el rumbo.

Lita también se acercó a él para oírle mejor. —Siempre me ha encantado la sensación de volar con el viento, cuando la vela se hincha y el casco surca el mar. Se puede sentir el poder, no es algo que puedas dominar o controlar. Es una bendición poder estar aquí en un día tan espléndido. —La miró a los ojos. —Es como si los dioses nos estuvieran sonriendo.

Lita le sostuvo la mirada, sujetándose el pelo que se le había soltado mientras viraban en dirección este. Entonces comenzaron a surcar el mar a toda velocidad, cada vez más rápido. Ella se reclinó contra el casco y se rió, observando las nubes que pasaban vertiginosamente sobre ellos, y conteniendo la respiración cuando los alcanzó una ola que hizo balancear el velero antes de que comenzara a volar de nuevo.

Los dioses continuaron sonriéndoles durante la hora siguiente. Lita se encontró mirando a Andrew más de una vez con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, prendada de la imagen que presentaba: el pelo revuelto por el viento, los ojos Azules entrecerrados, los anchos y firmes hombros, los musculosos brazos mientras manejaba el timón. Jamás había visto antes la parte vikinga de Andrew. Una y otra vez contenía sus ensoñaciones y apañaba la mirada, sólo para que sus ojos regresaran a él una vez más.

Al principio Lita pensó que era algo unilateral, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, cada vez que se movía para ayudarle con la vela, Andrew la seguía con la mirada, demorándose en sus pechos, en sus caderas, en sus piernas cuando se estiraba y cambiaba de posición. Aquella mirada era dura y posesiva. Se dijo a sí misma que era su descontrolada imaginación, que no hacía más que pensar en vikingos y saqueos, pero no podía contener el escalofrío que la recorría cada vez que la miraba de esa manera. No podía evitar estar a la expectativa cada vez que le daba una orden.

Por fortuna, él no sabía nada de eso, así que Lita se sintió libre de dejar que sus nervios y sus sentidos vagaran libremente mientras consideraba las implicaciones de todo aquello.

Cayeron en una cómoda camaradería; Lita recordaba lo suficiente de navegación para echarle una mano, agachándose a tiempo cuando la botavara pasaba por su lado y tirando con habilidad de los cabos correctos. Cuando Andrew regresó al muelle, se sentía cansada pero alborozada. Aunque habían hablado poco, Lita había descubierto más de lo que esperaba. Aquel día había revelado aspectos de él que ella desconocía.

EI pequeño velero ya se deslizaba hacía el muelle con la vela replegada cuando, mientras estaba recostada contra el casco contemplando el pueblo, Lita observó a un caballero acompañado de otro hombre en el lugar donde Andrew se había planteado construir el nuevo almacén. Protegiéndose los ojos del sol, los miró con atención.

—Hay unos hombres en tu parcela.

Andrew siguió la dirección de su mirada y frunció el ceño. —¿Quién es el caballero? ¿Lo conoces?

Lita los miró fijamente, luego meneó la cabeza.—No es de por aquí. Pero el que está con él es Skilling, el corredor de fincas.

Andrew se vio forzado a desviar su atención hacia el muelle al que se acercaban con rapidez.—Ese terreno lo compré por mediación de Skilling. Sabe que me pertenece.

—¿Es posible que ese caballero quiera construir más almacenes?

Andrew dirigió una mirada entornada al misterioso caballero. Skilling y él se alejaban ahora de la parcela camino, no de los muelles, sino del pueblo.—Puede.

Mientras guiaba el velero hacia el muelle, Andrew tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Skilling quién era aquel caballero. Sí Lita no lo conocía, definitivamente no era de la zona, y si un caballero desconocido mostraba interés por las tierras o los almacenes de Watchet, era alguien a quien él tenía que conocer.

Por desgracia, ahora no tenía tiempo de hablar con Skilling; el sol comenzaba a declinar. Tenía que llevar a Lita a casa antes de que anocheciera. Saltó al muelle y amarró la embarcación. Lita terminó de plegar la vela y luego le tendió las manos. Andrew la alzó con facilidad, sosteniéndola hasta que la joven recuperó el equilibrio, apretando sus suaves curvas contra él. El deseo hizo su aparición.

Andrew notó cómo lo recorría de pies a cabeza, instándolo a estrecharla entre sus brazos, a inclinar la cabeza, apoderarse de sus labios... y besarla. La fuerza de aquel impulso lo estremeció. La pasión lo dejó totalmente abrumado.

Ignorante de todo aquello, Lita se rió. Andrew forzó una sonrisa ante aquel sonido musical. La miró directamente a los ojos, que resplandecían de alegría y maldijo mentalmente aquel estúpido impulso de besarla delante de todo el mundo cuando eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Apretando los dientes e ignorando tenazmente el deseo y la necesidad acuciante y compulsiva de besarla de nuevo, dio un paso atrás.—Vamos —dijo en voz baja. Inspirando bruscamente la cogió de la mano. —Será mejor que regresemos a tu casa.

…

Al día siguiente era domingo. Como solía hacer cuando estaba en el campo, Andrew asistió al servicio religioso en la iglesia de Combe Florey con los miembros de su familia que residían en Handsford Park; en esta ocasión acudió acompañado de su madre, su hermano y su hermana más pequeña, Mina.

Sus otras tres hermanas, Serena la mayor, Viluy y Telu, estaban casadas y vivían en lugares distintos. Aunque Serena, casada con Darien Shields, vivía cerca de él, su residencia, Casleigh, quedaba un poco más al sur y asistía a los servicios religiosos con los Shields en una iglesia cercana a Casleigh.

Lo que Andrew agradecía. Serena era muy perspicaz, en especial en lo que a él se refería. Como hermana mayor había protegido los intereses de Andrew con sumo celo durante toda su infancia, y había preservado la hacienda que él había heredado. Algo que jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente, pero que demostraba el profundo interés que su hermana tenía en la vida de Andrew, en el bienestar del condado y en él como conde, y tal atención lo hacía ser cauteloso. Y, en este momento, no quería atraer la atención de nadie sobre Lita y él.

Se sentó en el banco de la familia Handsford, una pieza elaboradamente tallada situada en la parte delantera de la iglesia a la izquierda del pasillo, y escuchó el sermón a medias. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la brillante cabeza de Lita sentada en el banco de la familia Conningham, al otro lado del pasillo.

Le había sonreído cuando él había recorrido el pasillo detrás de su madre para tomar asiento y él le había correspondido con otra sonrisa, muy consciente de que el gesto era sólo una máscara. Por dentro no sentía ganas de sonreír.

Conseguir pasar tiempo a solas con ella estaba resultando ser muy difícil. Y sabía que sólo de esa manera conseguiría avanzar hacia su objetivo. Puede que la intención de Lita fuera que se conocieran poco a poco, pero él quería una mayor intimidad de la que había podido conseguir hasta el momento.

Cuando habían vuelto a casa de Lita el día anterior había esperado tener un momento a solas con ella al llegar a la puerta, momento en que hubiera aprovechado para besarla de nuevo. Pero las hermanas de la joven habían salido corriendo de la casa y prácticamente habían asaltado el cabriole, incluso antes de que ellos bajaran de él. Por lo que Andrew había podido entender, las hermanas estaban impacientes por ver a su pareja de castrados grises. Lo habían acribillado a preguntas, muchas de ellas ridículas, pero no le habían pasado desapercibidas las avispadas miradas que les habían dirigido a Lita y a él. Molly y Naru estaban intrigadas. Y ésa, sin duda, era una situación peligrosa. Respecto a esas dos jovencitas, él compartía todas las reservas de Lita.

El servicio religioso terminó por fin. Andrew se levantó y acompañó a su madre por el pasillo mientras el resto de la congregación los seguía, con los Conningham al frente.

El instinto impulsaba a Andrew a darse la vuelta y brindarle una sonrisa a Lita; estaba casi detrás de él, con sólo sus padres interponiéndose entre ambos, pero Molly y Naru también la acompañaban. Apretó los labios y se obligó a esperar. Podrían hablar en cuanto salieran de la iglesia. Pero la iglesia de Combe Florey era una de las más concurridas. Casi todos los feligreses, aristocráticos y burgueses, asistían a ella, y su madre y el no tardaron en verse rodeados de gente. Como Andrew no solía ir demasiado al campo, había muchas personas deseosas de hablar con él. Contuvo la impaciencia, pues sabía que Lita y su familia irían a almorzar a Handsford Park, y se obligó a comportarse de una manera socialmente correcta y a charlar con sir Walter Criscombe sobre la caza del zorro, y con Henry Wallace sobre el estado de las carreteras.

Incluso mientras discutía sobre las distintas calidades del macadán, fue muy consciente de la cercanía de Lita, que estaba un par de metros detrás de él. Aguzó el oído y captó trozos de la conversación de la joven con la señora Duncliffe, la esposa del vicario. A tenor de esa conversación, sobre el orfanato de Crowcombe, Andrew recordó la impresión que había tenido en casa de los Finsbury; había observado bailar a Lita mientras él charlaba con otras personas y se había dado cuenta de que la joven era respetada por todos y, por los comentarios de algunos caballeros solteros y algunas señoritas de su círculo, era admirada por su tranquila seguridad.

Del tono de la señora Duncliffe, de una generación mayor que ella, dedujo que Lita ocupaba un estatus superior al que le correspondería por su edad. Lita tenía veintitrés años, pero parecía haberse hecho un hueco en la comunidad local en esos últimos años, algo inaudito para una joven soltera como ella. Ese era precisamente el estatus que, como su condesa, tendría que ocupar. No había pensado en tales aspectos al elegirla como esposa, pero sabía que tales cualidades eran de vital importancia.

Por fin, Henry Wallace pareció quedar satisfecho y se marchó. Con creciente expectación, Andrew se volvió hacia Lita, pero sólo para descubrir que el padre de la joven había reunido a la familia y se dirigían hacia el carruaje.

Conningham sonrió y le saludó con la cabeza. —Hasta dentro de un rato, Andrew.

Él apretó los dientes, pero se las arregló para forzar una sonrisa. Captó la mirada de Lita y observó el gesto comprensivo de sus labios. La saludó brevemente con la cabeza y, con expresión impasible, se dio la vuelta antes de reunirse con su propia familia para dirigirse a Handsford Park.

…

Lita se relajó en un confortable sillón en la salita del Park y en silencio agradeció que ni Molly, ni Naru, ni Mina, ni Alan conocieran todavía las intenciones de Andrew. Se había preguntado si ese almuerzo sería terriblemente incómodo, pero la comida había sido tan distendida y amena como tantos otros almuerzos dominicales.

La invitación había llegado el día anterior mientras ella estaba en Watchet con Andrew, pero avisar con tan poca antelación no era inusual. Los Handsford y los Conningham comían juntos cada pocos meses desde que ella podía recordar. Su madre y la de Andrew eran de la misma edad, y las edades de sus hijos también coincidían. Había sido natural que ambas familias, establecidas en la zona desde hacía tanto tiempo y con propiedades limítrofes, acabaran intimando.

Lita observó a sus padres y a Mimete la madre de Andrew, reunidos en torno a la chimenea, hablando sobre algún escándalo de la sociedad, y estuvo segura de que Mimete, al menos, conocía la propuesta matrimonial de su hijo. Quizá lo había adivinado. Había habido un bufido de esperanza no expresada en la manera en que Mimete le apretó la mano y le sonrió cuando llegaron. Mimete aprobaba la elección de Andrew y le daría la bienvenida como nuera. Se lo había dicho sin palabras. Pero, aunque su aceptación fuera reconfortante, aquella cuestión todavía estaba sujeta a discusión. Lita seguía sin saber lo que necesitaba saber.

Era cierto que conocía un poco más a Andrew, pero no las cosas realmente importantes. Sobre ese punto en cuestión había hecho muy pocos progresos.

—¡Lita! —la llamó Molly desde la puerta-ventana. —Nos vamos a dar un paseo alrededor del lago. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, despidiéndose con la mano de sus hermanas y de Mina, que era un año mayor que Molly y que estaba preparándose para su primera temporada. Alan, que había llevado a Andrew al otro lado de la habitación, esbozó una amplia sonrisa en cuanto vio a las tres chicas salir, y después de decirle algo a su hermano se dio la vuelta y salió a hurtadillas por la otra puerta, escapándose mientras podía.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente. Lita desplazó la mirada a donde Andrew se encontraba. Él miró a sus padres, absortos en su debate, y luego atravesó la habitación hacia ella.

Se detuvo ante Sarah y le tendió la mano. Sus ojos azules capturaron los de ella.—Ven. Demos una vuelta también.

Lita le observó con atención. Estaba totalmente segura de que él no tenía intención de unirse a sus hermanas. Llena de anticipación, le cogió la mano y permitió que la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó como si sólo estuviera vagamente interesada.

Andrew señaló la puerta-ventana.—Empecemos con la terraza.

Sin mirar atrás pues no quería percibir las miradas esperanzadas de sus padres, permitió que la condujera fuera. Andrew esperó mientras ella se ajustaba el chal en los hombros, y luego le ofreció el brazo. Lita se apoyó en él y recorrieron juntos la terraza.

Sus hermanas eran ahora tres pequeñas figuras en la lejanía que seguían el camino que bordeaba el lago artificial.

—Reza para que no nos vean y vengan a buscarnos.

Lita levantó la mirada; Andrew entrecerró los ojos y las observó. Sonriendo, ella meneó la cabeza.—Están hablando de la temporada de Mina. Sólo algo verdaderamente sorprendente llamaría tu atención.

—Cierto.—masculló él. La miro mientras seguían avanzando por la terraza. —Tú no pareces demasiado entusiasmada por esa manía femenina de las temporadas.

Lita se encogió de hombros.—Disfrute de mis temporadas en su tiempo, pero, una vez que pasa la emoción del primer momento, los bailes son sólo bailes y las fiestas no dejan de ser fiestas un poco más chispeantes que las que tenemos aquí. Si tuviese alguna razón para estar allí, supongo que sería diferente, pero a la postre todo ese glamour me resultó algo vano o, si lo prefieres, carente de propósito. — Él arqueó las cejas, pero no respondió.

Llegaron al final de la terraza. En lugar de dar la vuelta, él la guio hacia la esquina donde la terraza continuaba hacia el lado sur de la casa.

Andrew miró la fachada que se alzaba ante ellos.—Debes de conocer esta casa tan bien como yo.

—Dudo que alguien la conozca tan bien como tú.

—Quizá Alan...

Lita negó con la cabeza. —No, ni siquiera él. Tú has crecido aquí. Es tu casa y siempre has sabido que la heredarías algún día. Puede que sea el hogar de Alan, pero no es suyo. Apuesto lo que sea a que has explorado hasta el último rincón. —La joven ladeó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa.—Tienes razón. Lo he hecho... y sí, siempre supe que sería mía.

Deteniéndose ante otra puerta-ventana, Andrew la abrió, y retrocediendo un paso la invitó a entrar.

—La biblioteca… Hace años que no entro. —Lita miró a su alrededor tras atravesar el umbral. —La has redecorado.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza. —Eran los dominios de Serena hasta que se casó, luego pasaron a ser míos. Por alguna extraña razón, mi padre apenas venía aquí.

Lita describió un círculo a su alrededor, fijándose en los cambios hechos en la estancia. Ahora tenía un aire más masculino debido a los sillones acolchados de cuero oscuro, las cortinas de terciopelo de color verde oscuro que enmarcaban las ventanas y la ausencia de lámparas y floreros; adornos que estaba acostumbrada a ver por todos los rincones de la estancia cuando la biblioteca era el refugio de Serena. Pero la sensación de lujo, de riqueza, seguía presente, realzada por el retrato de uno de sus antepasados que colgaba encima de la chimenea, las líneas limpias de la licorera de cristal o la enorme y antigua librería con puertas de vidrio.

—El escritorio es el mismo. —Lita estudió la pieza de un tallado exquisito, que se encontraba en un extremo de la estancia. La superficie estaba pulida, pero los papeles apilados, las plumas y los lápices eran mudos testigos de que aquel espacio era muy utilizado.

Andrew había cerrado la puerta-ventana para impedir la entrada del aire frío. El fuego brincaba y crepitaba bajo la antigua repisa de la chimenea, iluminando la nueva alfombra Aubusson de intensos tonos verdes y castaños. La luz del fuego titilaba sobre las encuadernaciones de piel de los innumerables volúmenes que atestaban las librerías de las paredes y arrancaba destellos de los títulos en relieve dorado.

Lita se fijó en todo, luego miró a Andrew, que se había detenido en medio de las tres puertas-ventanas que daban a la terraza, los jardines del sur y a una parte del lago. Estaba observando sus propiedades. La joven se acercó para contemplar las vistas con él.

Girando la cabeza, él capturó sus ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada por un momento, y luego le preguntó con voz profunda y tranquila:—¿No te gustaría ser la dueña de todo esto?

Andrew se refería a la casa, a los campos, a la hacienda. A su hogar. Pero Lita, ciertamente, quería ser la dueña de algo más. Lita le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. Por dentro, se había estremecido ante el tono del conde y su pregunta. La respuesta estaba clara en su mente, pero ¿cómo expresarla?

—Sí. —Alzando la cabeza, se obligó a no dejarse tentar por lo que él le ofrecía. —Pero... no es suficiente.

Andrew frunció el ceño.—¿Qué?

—Lo que quiero... —Lita parpadeó. De repente había encontrado una manera de explicarlo. —Cuando consideras tus inversiones, valoras tanto el riesgo como el desafío que suponen, así como la seguridad y la satisfacción que conseguirás al alcanzar tus propósitos. Pues es lo mismo que yo quiero en un matrimonio. —Le sostuvo la mirada. —No sólo quiero lo convencional, lo mundano, la seguridad, sino que además... —Lita se quedó sin palabras. En realidad, no había una manera sencilla de explicarlo. Al final, simplemente añadió.—Quiero la excitación, la emoción, aceptar el riesgo y alcanzar la satisfacción. Quiero experimentar esa gloria.

Fue gracias a los años de práctica en mantener una expresión inescrutable durante las negociaciones mercantiles que Andrew no dejó asomar la sorpresa a su rostro. Lita era una joven de veintitrés años, virgen. Pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. Pero, a menos que no hubiese oído bien, ella acababa de decirle que, si se casaba con él, la única manera en que se sentiría satisfecha sería con un matrimonio apasionado. Por lo tanto la razón por la que había deseado conocerle mejor había sido evaluar si un enlace entre ellos daría como fruto la pasión y la gloría que ella buscaba.

Andrew no había esperado tal cosa, pero ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a discutirlo. Curvó los labios.—No veo ningún impedimento a eso.

Ella frunció el ceño.—¿No?

Andrew supuso que la pregunta provenía de una falta de confianza en sí misma, de que no creía que ella, precisamente ella —podía provocar unas pasiones de tal índole. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de Andrew, y todo lo que ello implicaba, ésa no era, después de todo, una duda tan absurda. Aunque sí era y él lo sabía a ciencia cierta absolutamente infundada.

Estiró los brazos hacía ella, evitando abrazarla para no ponerla nerviosa, y le deslizó las manos por la cintura para instarla a acercarse un poco más a él. Lita se acercó con vacilación. Parecía como... Los instintos de Andrew le decían que era como una potrilla, nerviosa e indomable, que no había sido domada por la mano de un hombre. Virgen en más de un sentido. Y él la deseaba con una pasión intensa, única en su fuerza.

Andrew se reprimió, aplastando e ignorando tal sentimiento mientras le sostenía la mirada.—Cualquier cosa que quieras en ese aspecto estoy dispuesto a dártela.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se humedeció los labios.—Yo…

—Pero está claro que quieres profundizar en ello antes de decidirte. —Andrew se obligó a no bajar la vista a los insolentes labios de la joven.

Lita abrió mucho los ojos y el alivio que sintió fue casi palpable. —Sí.

Sonriendo, Andrew inclinó la cabeza.—Como ya he dicho, no veo ningún impedimento. Ninguno en absoluto. —Pronunció esas últimas palabras justo cuando le rozaba los labios.

Las pestañas de Lita revolotearon y luego cayeron. Él le acarició los labios suave y tentadoramente con los suyos. Luego se apoderó de ellos con una larga caricia sensual pensada para aplacar los temores de la joven.

Andrew la tentaba y ella respondía, indecisa pero dispuesta. Tras un rato él profundizó el beso, Los labios de Lita eran tan flexibles y delicados como Andrew recordaba. Contuvo el aliento mientras con la punta de la lengua lamía el labio inferior de la joven, instándola suavemente a que lo abriera para él. Lita separó los labios con un suspiro y le dejó entrar.

Él penetró en el cálido refugio que era la boca de Lita, buscando y rozando su lengua con la suya. Tentándola, fascinándola, cautivándola. Sí, a ella, pero también a él. A pesar de su experiencia Andrew no era inmune a lo que estaba ocurriendo y no pudo evitar un escalofrío de excitación cuando ella le devolvió las caricias tímidamente.

A Lita le daba vueltas la cabeza, su mente bailaba al son de un vals fogoso y decadente, lleno de placer. Se excitó e inflamó, deseando aún más a medida que él profundizaba el beso y su magia seductora se le metía bajo la piel. Los sentidos de Lita ronronearon de placer.

El sabor de Andrew era peligroso y adictivo. Sintió sus cálidos labios mientras le devolvía los besos, cada vez más atrevida y más segura de sí misma. Cada vez más convencida de que encontraría la respuesta. Quería levantar los brazos, rodearle el cuello y acercarse más a él. Quería tocarle y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero de repente él rompió el beso. Y no porque deseara hacerlo. Cuando Lita abrió los pesados palpados, vio que él parecía alerta mientras miraba a través de la ventana por encima de su cabeza. Entonces le vio apretar aquellos labios tan atrayentes al tiempo que maldecía por lo bajo.

Andrew la miró a los ojos.—Nuestras hermanas —dijo con disgusto.

Lita miró hacia el lago e hizo una mueca, sintiéndose igual de frustrada que él. Tras haber bordeado el lago, las tres chicas se dirigían directas a la terraza de la biblioteca. En cualquier momento los verían y...

—Vamos. —Andrew la soltó.

Lita se sintió extrañamente desolada.

Cogiendo a la joven por el codo, la guio hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.—Tenemos que regresar.

Salieron al pasillo. Por un instante, ella consideró la idea de quedarse un poco más allí, pero al final desistió con un suspiro.

—Tienes razón. Si no lo hacemos, vendrán a buscarnos.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Ni la HISTORIA NI los personajes ME PERTENECEN, si no que le pertenece Laurens Stephanie y a la magnifica Naoko takeushi, respectivamente. Esto solo es una adaptación de la novela a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Así que no creen alboroto ;) disfruten :D **

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Con un traje de montar de color verde manzana, Lita cabalgaba por el camino de acceso de la mansión a lomos de su caballo castaño _Blacktail_, llamado así por la cola negra que meneaba con orgullo, mientras lo hacía atravesar los portones antes de tomar dirección norte.

Hacía un día estupendo. El sol brillaba débilmente aunque el aire era todavía frío. Estaba a punto de poner a _Blacktail_ a medio galope cuando un sonido de cascos provenientes del sur llegó hasta ella. Y luego oyó su nombre.—¡Lita!

Tirando de las riendas, hizo girar a la montura. Sonrió a Andrew mientras éste se acercaba a toda velocidad, de nuevo a lomos de su castrado gris. El ancho pecho del caballo y los pesados cuartos traseros hacían que _Blacktail_, de menor tamaño, pareciera casi diminuto. Como siempre, Andrew guiaba al poderoso castrado con gran destreza y en cuestión de segundos estuvo al lado de Lita.

Andrew le recorrió la cara con la mirada, demorándose en sus labios un instante, luego volvió a posarla en sus ojos.

—Perfecto... Pensaba ir a caballo hasta el puente de la cascada. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, pensó Lita; el puente de la ciscada estaba en Will's Neck, el punto más alto de los montes Quantocks, un mirador popular en la localidad.

Lita hizo una mueca.—Sólo puedo acompañarte parte del camino, pues el lunes es el día en que visito el orfanato. Es allí a donde me dirijo ahora. Tengo que asistir a la reunión del comité a las diez.

Lita azuzó a su caballo con los talones y _Blacktail_ se puso al trote. El castrado gris de Andrew se ajustó a su paso mientras éste fruncía el ceño.

—¿El orfanato de Crowcombe? —Andrew recordó los retazos de conversación que había oído sin querer entre la señora Duncliffe y Lita a la salida de la iglesia. Hizo memoria. —La granja Quilley, ¿no? —preguntó mirándola a la cara.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Soy la propietaria de la granja y de la tierra.

Andrew frunció aún más el ceño. Debería haber prestado más atención a lo que sucedía en la localidad esos últimos años.

—Pero... ¿no es propiedad de lady Setsuna?

Lita sonrió.—Lo era. Ella era mi madrina. Murió hace tres años y me dejó el orfanato, la casa y las tierras, así como algunos fondos junto con la responsabilidad de mantener el lugar en funcionamiento tal y como ella hubiera hecho. —Agitó las riendas. —Tengo que apresurarme a llegaré tarde.

Andrew puso a _Tormenta_ a medio galope y la siguió.

—¿Te importa que te acompañe? —Miró a Lita intentando leer su expresión. —Debería interesarme por el orfanato.

Ella le miró a su vez, observándole atentamente, luego asintió con la cabeza.—Como quieras. —Lita apretó el paso y se adelantó.

_Tormenta_ se adaptó con facilidad a la zancada del castaño. —¿Quién más compone ese comité?

—Aparte de mí y de mi madre, a pesar de que casi nunca asiste a las reuniones, están el señor Skeggs, el notario de Crowcombe, y el señor Duncliffe. La señora Duncliffe, el señor Skeggs y yo presidimos el comité y nos encargamos de supervisarlo todo. El señor Handley, alcalde de Watchet, y el señor Kempset, secretario municipal de Taunton, asisten al comité una vez al final del año, o siempre que es necesario.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.—¿Cuántos niños hay en el orfanato?

—Ahora mismo hay treinta y uno, desde bebés hasta niños de trece años. En cuanto cumplen los catorce, les buscamos trabajo en Watchet o en Taunton. —Lita lo miró. —Casi todos son de uno de esos dos pueblos. Cuantas más fábricas hay en Taunton, más accidentes laborales se producen, y es por eso que hay tantos niños sin padres. Además hay madres que se mueren de hambre o por enfermedad. Y con respecto a Watchet acogemos a huérfanos de los pescadores o de los marineros que se pierden en el mar.

—¿Así que has estado ocupándote de! orfanato durante los tres últimos años?

—En realidad, desde mucho antes. Lady Setsuna era una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. Su marido murió poco después de casarse y no tuvieron hijos. Mi madre y ella fundaron el orfanato hace ya muchos años. Lady Setsuna siempre tuvo la intención de dejarme a mí la granja Quilley, así que mi madre y ella se aseguraron de que aprendiera todo lo que había que saber del lugar. Voy a la granja Quilley todos los lunes desde que puedo recordar.

Los primeros tejados de Crowcombe aparecieron delante de ellos. Poco antes de llegar a la primera casa del pueblo, tomaron un desvío que conducía a la granja Quilley y que era lo suficientemente ancho como para poder cabalgar uno junto al otro, hasta que alcanzaron la explanada donde estaba ubicado el orfanato.

—¿Que extensión tiene la granja? —preguntó Andrew.

Ya en terreno llano, hicieron trotar a los caballos hacia la casa que se erguía ante ellos. Edificada con arenisca local de color rojo, ahora de un tono rosado por el paso de los años, su fachada principal daba al valle que se extendía al pie de los Quantocks. Tenía dos plantas de piedra y el ático de madera. El tejado era de pizarra gris, muy común en aquella zona. La estructura parecía vieja pero sólida, como si con el transcurrir de los años sus cimientos hubieran arraigado en la tierra bajo el peso de los gruesos muros de piedra. Delante de la casa había un espacio amplio, cubierto de grava. Los campos se extendían a ambos lados.

—Por el sur, la granja se extiende hasta ese arroyo. —Lita señaló una ladera donde una línea de arboles marcaba el paso de un riachuelo. Pero el límite norte no queda tan lejos, llega justo hasta los campos del terrateniente Rubeus, dos cercas más allá.

Lita hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la cima de una ladera rocosa que se alzaba detrás de la casa y que formaba parte de las colinas Brendon.—En la parte trasera hay tres alas, aunque por desgracia no son muy sólidas como la casa principal. Tenemos un huerto y un pequeño terreno donde los animales pueden pastar.

Al abrigo de un pequeño porche, se encontraba la puerta principal, situada en el centro de la fachada de la casa. A cada lado, había ventanas con contraventanas de madera en perfecta simetría. Lita y Andrew desmontaron y ataron las riendas al poste que había junto al porche. La joven señaló con la cabeza un cabriolé, con una tranquila yegua dormitando entre las varas, atado en un lado del patio.

—La señora Duncliffe ya ha llegado.

Lita se dirigió a la puerta al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes.

Andrew echó un vistazo alrededor, al pueblo de Crowcombe, que estaba unos treinta metros más abajo, en la ladera este de los Quantocks. Desde esa pequeña elevación con el valle a sus pies, los montes parecían estar incluso más cerca. Lita giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Andrew entró detrás de ella y de repente se encontró en... Babel.

Porque eso era justo lo que parecía aquel lugar. Ocho niños de corta edad atravesaban el vestíbulo en una fila más o menos ordenada hasta que vieron a Lita, lo que provocó un inmenso alboroto. Los niños se arremolinaron en torno a ella, con una brillante sonrisa iluminándoles la cara mientras se ponían a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

Andrew, que también había quedado atrapado en el barullo que se había formado a la altura de sus rodillas, tardó un momento en acostumbrarse a aquel murmullo agudo, pero Lita reaccionó con aplomo. Le vio dar una palmadita en dos cabezas y preguntarle a un niño si se le había caído un diente, aunque la respuesta se hizo evidente en cuanto éste sonrió. Luego, la observó agitar los brazos y restablecer el orden con eficacia, enviando a los niños con la delgada mujer que los había estado guiando.

La mujer sonrió a Lita, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Andrew. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta e instó a sus pupilos a seguir avanzando por uno de los pasillos. —Los demás están esperando en el despacho —le dijo a Lita al pasar por su lado.

—Gracias, Telu. —Lita se despidió con la mano de los niños y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha. Mientras alargaba la mano hacia el picaporte, miró a Andrew. —¿Quieres asistir a la reunión o —señaló la fila de niños con la cabeza —prefieres echar un vistazo a los alrededores?

Andrew la miró fijamente. —Si no te importa, me gustaría asistir a la reunión. Puedo echar un vistazo después.

Ella sonrío.—Claro que no me importa. —Frunció los labios. —Puede que incluso aprendas algo.

Mientras la seguía al interior de la habitación, Andrew se preguntó cómo debería haberse tomado ese comentario, pero la verdad es que él ya se había impuesto la obligación de aprender más sobre el orfanato. Aunque estaba lejos de sus propiedades, él era sin duda el aristócrata de más alcurnia de la zona. En cierto modo aquel lugar formaba parte de sus responsabilidades, aunque sabía muy poco sobre él. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el orfanato, quién lo dirigía, cómo se financiaba y muchas otras cuestiones. Cosas que debería saber. Que el orfanato fuera legalmente de Lita, y que ella se hubiera responsabilizado de él, hacia que su desconocimiento del tema fuera incluso menos aceptable.

El despacho estaba bien amueblado con dos escritorios de distinto tamaño y varias sillas y gabinetes. En el centro de la habitación se hallaba una mesa redonda ante la cual estaban sentados la señora Duncliffe y el señor Skeggs. Cuando Lita entró, interrumpieron lo que parecía ser una conversación banal para darle la bienvenida.

Cuando se percataron de su presencia detrás de Lita, agrandaron los ojos con sorpresa, pero no interrumpieron sus saludos.

Andrew los conocía a los dos. Les saludo y les estrecho las manos. Después ayudó a Lita a tomar asiento. Cuando ella se sentó, él cogió otra silla y la puso al lado de la de ella, aunque un poco más alejado de la mesa.

Espero que no les impone, pero me gustaría saber cómo funciona el orfanato —dijo, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a Skeggs y a la señora Duncliffe.

Ambos le aseguraron que no tenían ningún inconveniente en informarle; resultó evidente que la señora Duncliffe se preguntaba cuáles serían sus motivos y que Skeggs parecía encantado.—Cuanta más gente de la localidad comparta nuestros esfuerzos, mejor. —El pequeño notario sonrió. Enderezó un montón de documentos delante de él y se ajustó el monóculo sobre la delgada nariz. —Ahora...

Andrew se reclinó en la silla y escuchó cómo los tres discutían sobre los diversos aspectos cotidianos del orfanato. Se enteró de que compraban la mayoría de los productos perecederos en Watchet, que un par de veces a la semana enviaban la carreta para comprar las verduras, los cereales, la carne y el pescado. Que los productos manufacturados provenían de Taunton; Lita consultó una lista y declaró que no había nada que necesitaran con tanta urgencia como para enviar la carreta al sur.

La reunión continuó; Andrew se fijó en que, cuando se trataba de artículos para los niños —ropa, zapatos, libros y demás, —no ponían límite de gastos, pero sí lo hacían cuando se trataba de hacer mejoras en el orfanato.

Ahora —dijo Lita, —Kenji ha encontrado goteras en el ala sur. Dice que hay que renovar la paja del tejado. Tendremos que llamar a los techadores para que vengan a arreglarlo. —Hizo una mueca.

La señora Duncliffe lanzó un suspiro.—Ojalá tuviéramos tejados más resistentes para las alas. Ésta es tercera vez que tenemos que llamar a los techadores en un año; ese tejado ya no aguanta más.

Lita captó la mirada de Charlie y le explicó: —El tejado de las tres alas es de paja. Le pedimos un presupuesto a Hendricks, el techador local, para cambiarlo por tejado de pizarra, pero nos dijo que habría que reemplazar todo el conjunto, incluidas las vigas de madera y los brochales, para que puedan soportar el peso de la pizarra, pero entonces los muros no aguantarían la carga extra. En las alas, los muros son en su mayor parte de yeso y paneles, sólo los cimientos son de piedra.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Ésa es la razón por la que tantas casas de campo siguen teniendo el tejado de paja. No existe manera de reemplazar el tejado sin sustituir también los muros y las vigas... lo que acarrearía cambiar las casas de arriba abajo. Skeggs lanzó un gruñido.

—Entonces —apuntó, —avisaré a los techadores.

—Entretanto —rogó , —recemos para que no llueva.

La reunión siguió su curso; Andrew escuchó y aprendió. Cuando el comité concluyó, ya tenía unos conocimientos básicos del funcionamiento del orfanato. Se levantó y siguió a los miembros del comité fuera del despacho. Lita se despidió de ellos en el vestíbulo. Después de despedirse de Andrew con una inclinación de cabeza, la señora Duncliffe y Skeggs se fueron; la señora Duncliffe llevaría al menudo hombrecillo a su despacho en Crowcombe antes de seguir rumbo al sur, hacia la vicaría en Combe Florey.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Lita se volvió hacia Andrew —Ya es casi la hora del almuerzo. Por lo general paso aquí el resto del día porque siempre hay cosas que hacer y me da la oportunidad de hablar con el personal y también con los niños.

Lita intentó leer la expresión de Andrew, pero, como de costumbre, su rostro no revelaba cuáles eran sus pensamientos. En el vestíbulo oscuro, los ojos del hombre estaban en sombras; ella, sin embargo, podía sentir su mirada en la cara.

—¿Te importa si me quedo contigo? —Había una leve timidez en su voz, como si temiese que la joven creyera que se estaba extralimitando.

Aquella prueba de sensibilidad la reconfortó. Sonrió.—Si estás dispuesto a sufrir un almuerzo con una tribu de niños ruidosos, por mí no hay inconveniente. Pero después de comer debo ocuparme de algunas cosas y pasarán horas antes de que me vaya de aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.—Estoy seguro de que encontraré algo con lo que entretenerme. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras tomaban el pasillo que conducía al comedor. —De esa manera —le murmuró cuando casi habían llegado a la puerta abierta —esperaré con impaciencia la vuelta a casa contigo. Solos tú y yo.

Andrew capturó su mirada cuando ella levantó la vista hacia él. Lita se dio cuenta entonces de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Por un instante, a pesar del ruido que retumbaba en sus oídos, sólo fue consciente de él: de su fuerza, poderosa y palpable —como demostraba la mano que le sostenía la puerta, —de su masculinidad y del calor que emitía su cuerpo a tan sólo unos centímetros del de ella.

Se quedó sin respiración, pero se las arregló para esbozar una suave y ligera sonrisa en respuesta e inclinar la cabeza en agradecimiento a su caballerosidad mientras atravesaba el umbral.

La señora Carter —Telu, —gobernanta además de cocinera, vio a Andrew y agregó con rapidez un servicio más a la mesa principal, que ocupaba el lateral de la estancia. Telu era una mujer de mediana edad que se había quedado sola cuando su marido, marinero de profesión, se había perdido en el mar. La mujer no tenía hijos y había sido elegida por lady Setsuna para llevar el orfanato. Con el paso de los años, Lita había tenido razones de sobra para bendecir el buen juicio de su madrina.

Lita condujo a Andrew a la mesa principal, indicándole que tomara asiento junto a ella, luego le presentó a los miembros del personal uno por uno, después los niños irrumpieron en la habitación y fueron ocupando las largas filas de mesas que llenaban el comedor.

La señorita Emma Quince, a la que todos llamaban simplemente Quince, miró a Andrew con gravedad, saludándolo con un renuente gesto de cabeza mientras Lita explicaba que era ella quien llevaba el libro de cuentas y supervisaba todas las reparaciones de la casa, los muebles y el resto de los enseres.

—Lo que en un centro como éste —añadió Lita —supone una tarea muy absorbente.

Quince sonrió débilmente, aunque inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al plato. —También se encarga de los bebés —continuó Lita, —con la ayuda de Rini.

Rini Posset, una joven vivaracha e inteligente que antaño había sido una de las niñas del orfanato, le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a Andrew, apreciando claramente su elegante manera de vestir. Él le respondió con otra sonrisa y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Aunque Andrew apartó la mirada de ella, Rini siguió lanzándole miraditas de reojo. Lita fingió no darse cuenta.

Telu se unió a ellos y tomó asiento después de saludarlos. La seguía un hombre de andar pesado que se hundió en una silla a su lado.

Lita lo presentó como Kenji, el hombre para todo, un tipo enorme, fuerte y musculoso, que escondía un corazón de oro tras un perpetuo ceño fruncido que no engañaba a nadie y, mucho menos, a los niños. —Kenji también se encarga de los animales.

Andrew arqueó las cejas en dirección a Kenji. —¿Qué animales?

—Los habituales —gruñó Kenji. —Tenemos vacas, cabras y ovejas, con lo que disponemos de leche, carne y lana. No tenemos espacio para ninguno más. Utilizamos el terreno para plantar cereales y verduras, y así tener reservas para el invierno.

—Y éste es Jim —interrumpió Lita, señalando a un joven que se había sentado junto a Kenji. —Es el chico de los recados. Ayuda a todo el mundo en todo y también se encarga de alimentar a los animales.

Jim sonrió a Lita y saludó a Andrew con la cabeza, luego prestó atención al sabroso estofado que la señora Carter le había servido en el plato.

El último miembro del personal que se unió a ellos fue Helios Tiller. Lita le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de saludar con la cabeza a Andrew, se sentó en su asiento de costumbre junto a Katy. De pelo oscuro y piel pálida, Helios era un hombre apuesto y discreto. A pesar de su carácter reservado y tranquilo, Katy, Lita, Telu y Quince estaban convencidas de que Helios sentía algo por Diana. Todas esperaban que en algún momento se armase de valor para pedirle a la joven que, como mínimo, le acompañara cuando llevaba a los niños a la iglesia.

—Helios Tiller... Lord Meredith. —Lita esperó mientras Helios, tras un segundo de vacilación, extendía la mano por encima de la mesa y estrechaba la mano tendida de Andrew. Lita no tenía muy claro cómo Andrew había sabido que Helios era un caballero, pero... —Helios ha sido enviado por el Obispado de Wells. El orfanato funciona bajo los auspicios del obispo. Helios da clases a los niños, especialmente a los mayores.

Andrew le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva. —Supongo que no será una tarea fácil.

Helios esbozó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba. —Por lo general no, pero tiene sus compensaciones.

La señora Carter golpeó la tapa de la cacerola con el cucharón y todos los niños guardaron silencio. Helios inclinó la cabeza y bendijo la mesa con voz firme y segura. En cuanto dijo «amén» estalló el alboroto. Un ruido ensordecedor se extendió por el comedor. Andrew arqueó las cejas mientras cogía un tenedor.

Helios observó su gesto y sonrió. —Siempre ocurre lo mismo.

La comida discurrió con normalidad, aunque diversos miembros del personal tuvieron que levantarse para mediar en varias disputas entre los vociferantes huérfanos. Pero no había reproches ni castigos. No había tensión, sólo alegría y diversión. Cada lunes, cuando Lita comía en el orfanato, la envolvía una sensación de paz en esa atmósfera solidaria. Era por eso por lo que su madrina había fundado el orfanato, y por lo que ella continuaba dedicándole tanto tiempo.

Tras tomar hasta la última gota de crema de su taza, Andrew se volvió hacia Lita y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.—Son entrañables. Me recuerdan a una enorme familia.

Lita le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se limpió la boca con una servilleta y la dejó sobre la mesa. —Eso es exactamente el propósito al que dirigimos todos nuestros esfuerzos. —

A la joven no le sorprendió que Andrew se hubiera dado cuenta de ello; al igual que ella, provenía de una familia numerosa. La mayoría de los niños y parte del personal ya habían abandonado el comedor. Lita se levantó y Andrew la imitó.

—Tengo que hablar con Quince. Tenemos que hacer el inventario de ropa blanca. Nos llevará algunas horas.

ÉI se encogió de hombros. —Daré una vuelta mientras le espero.

Helios se levantó. Miró а Lita y a Andrew respectivamente.—He prometido organizar un partido de _bat & ball_ para los chicos mayores en cuanto acaben la clase de aritmética. Será dentro de media hora. Si tiene tiempo, quizá le gustaría unirse a nosotros.

Andrew esbozó una amplia sonrisa. —¿Por qué no?

Lita se excusó y se marchó. Le costaba imaginar a Andrew, siempre tan correcto y elegante, jugando al _bat & ball_, al menos de la manera en que jugaban los chicos del orfanato. Los chicos siempre parecían haberse arrastrado por el campo cuando volvían de los partidos. Incluso Helios acababa con la ropa sucia y arrugada. Pero pensó que Andrew podría cuidar de sí mismo.

Con aire resuelto, la joven subió las escaleras que conducían al ático. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Quince habría sacado un buen montón de ropa blanca usada para examinar.

Durante la hora siguiente. Quince y ella revisaron y clasificaron montones de ropa. Siempre realizaban aquellas tareas en el enorme ático que también era la habitación de los bebés. Las cunas de los niños que se encontraban bajo la tutela de Quince estaban dispuestas en un lado. Había seis —más de lo habitual, —pero aun así había espacio de sobra entre las cunas y la cama donde Quince pasaba las noches.

Aunque Quince —una mujer seria y huesuda que siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño severo —podía resultar una extraña elección como niñera, Lita había sido testigo infinidad de veces de cómo a la joven se le suavizaban los rasgos cuando mecía tiernamente a alguno de los bebés. Los pequeños aceptaban encantados sus mimos, con lo que dejaban claro que no había nadie mejor que ella para cuidarlos.

En la tranquilidad de la habitación infantil. Quince y ella se sentaron y ordenaron la ropa. Más tarde se les unieron Katy y Telu. La ropa blanca no sólo incluía las sábanas, sino también las toallas, manteles y servilletas. Tenían que examinarlas todas, apilar a un lado las que hubiera que zurcir y al otro las que hubiera que meter en lejía. La ropa que estuviera inservible la utilizarían como trapo. Pero la pila de la ropa destinada a zurcir era abrumadora.

—¿Telu? —la voz de Rini le llego desde las escaleras. —Tus niños se están despertando.

—¡Voy! —Telu dejó a un lado la toalla que estaba doblando y salió a toda prisa. Se encargaba de los pequeños que empezaban a andar y que hasta ese momento habían estado echando la siesta. Rini, que se encargaba de las chicas mayores, había estado pendiente de ellos.

—Será mejor que me vaya también. —Katy se levantó del viejo sillón en donde se había arrellanado. —Va siendo hora de que empiece a hacer la cena.

Lita la miró desde el montón de ropa destinada a ser remendada y sonrió. —Yo me iré en cuanto acabe de ordenar esto. Le pediré a Telu que mañana me traiga la ropa a casa para encargarme de ella.

—Sí. —Katy asintió con la cabeza. Al dirigirse a las escaleras, echó un vistazo por la ventana y se detuvo. —Bueno, menuda vista.

Lita se levantó y se unió a ella. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de Katy hasta donde los niños mayores, algunos no tanto, y dos definitivamente mucho más mayores, jugaban a la pelota en el patio.

—Por lo general, juegan detrás de la casa —murmuró. Hoy son demasiados. —Quince se puso al lado de Lita. —Parece como si hubieran formado equipos.

Lita observó cómo Andrew lanzaba la pelota y cómo Maggs, que sostenía el bate, la golpeaba. Hubo risas y vítores mientras el resto de los jugadores salía corriendo detrás de la pelota. Maggs lanzó el bate al suelo, lo rodeó y corrió para tocar la estaca cercana al lugar donde había bateado.

Tras recuperar la pelota, Toby, otro de los chicos mayores, se la lanzó a Andrew. Fue un tiro alto y Andrew tuvo que dar un gran salto para atraparla en el aire. Fulminó a Maggs con la mirada, pero este sonrió ampliamente. Después de decirle algo al chico, Andrew volvió a lanzar la pelota.

Katy se despidió y con una sonrisa en la cara bajó las escaleras. Uno de los bebés comenzó a llorar y Quince se acercó a cogerlo. Lita continuó mirando por la ventana. La habitación de los bebés estaba justo bajo el alero y las ventanas quedaban sombreadas por el saliente. Ninguno de los que estaban en el palio podía verla y ella podía observar a placer. Y maravillarse.

Lo que estaba viendo no era algo que se le hubiera ocurrido evaluar como parte de su decisión de casarse con Andrew. Pero Lita quería tener hijos —era algo que tenía muy claro, —y que su marido fuera capaz de participar en aquellos sencillos juegos infantiles, como Andrew hacía con esos niños, era un punto que debería considerar.

De hecho, no sólo estaba participando en el juego, compartiendo aquel momento con los niños y con Helios —al que por primera vez veía sonreír de oreja a oreja, —sino que, además, había sacrificado su elegancia sin dudarlo un instante. Andrew se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y el pañuelo y se había arremangado la camisa —que llevaba fuera del pantalón —hasta los codos.

Y fue un Andrew sumamente desarreglado quien lanzó la siguiente pelota, quien saltó en el aire y quien animó a Toby a que corriera más rápido cuando Maggs acertó a golpear la bola que el chico había lanzado. Lita observó cómo los niños se apiñaban a su alrededor y cómo él despeinaba a Toby y felicitaba a Maggs, que enrojeció de placer mientras le entregaba el bate a Toby.

Lita los observó durante diez minutos más. Su mirada era reflexiva cuando finalmente se apartó de la ventana para terminar de doblar la ropa blanca.

…

Salieron del orfanato media hora después. El partido ya había terminado cuando Lita bajó las escaleras. Se encontró a Andrew hablando con Helios, que vigilaba a los niños que estaban terminando sus tareas en el huerto.

Helios todavía seguía desarreglado, pero Andrew se había esforzado por recuperar su habitual elegancia. Aunque el nudo del pañuelo jamás recibiría un aprobado en ninguna fiesta de la sociedad, no sería reprochable en una excursión campestre. Por los húmedos mechones de su pelo, Lita dedujo que se había aseado. No cabía duda de que se había esforzado en domar sus desgreñados cabellos.

La joven contuvo las ganas de pasar los dedos entre los húmedos mechones y despeinarlo de nuevo. Pero se limitó a sonreír, a despedirse de Helios y de los niños, y a rodear la casa hacia donde les esperaban sus caballos.

Antes de que Lita pudiera guiar a _Blacktail _al apeadero, Andrew cogió las riendas de su mano enguantada y, rodeándole la cintura con las manos, la subió a la silla de montar. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Bajó la mirada y metió la bota en el estribo. Luego levantó la vista, esbozó una débil sonrisa y tomó las riendas que él le tendía.

Para cuando el hubo desatado a su castrado gris y subido a la grupa, Lita ya había recobrado la compostura, y señaló con la mano en dirección sur. —Por lo general regreso a casa campo a través, es mucho más rápido.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Andrew siguió con la vista la suave línea que marcaba el camino de herradura que conducía al riachuelo.

—Hay un punto donde podemos atravesar la corriente de un salto. —Lita hizo girar a _Blacktail_ hacia su casa y clavó los talones con suavidad. —Vamos.

Lita se puso en marcha y Andrew la siguió. Cuando llegaron al punto por donde debían atravesar la corriente, él se puso a su lado y saltaron juntos. Los dos caballos salvaron con agilidad la distancia. Lita se rió, presa de un inesperado deleite, luego hizo girar a su caballo hacia el oeste, al abrigo de las colinas Brendon, siguiendo el camino de herradura que rodeaba algunos campos de labor y que atravesaba el valle que tenían a la derecha.

Lita mantuvo a _Blacktail_ a un paso constante. El castrado gris de Andrew galopaba a su lado, ajustándose a su ritmo. Lita miró a Andrew de reojo. —Es un camino seguro, no hay ni raíces ni baches. —Él asintió con la cabeza.

La tarde caía y comenzaba a oscurecer. Pero aún no había anochecido. A ese paso llegarían a casa de Lita antes de que se pusiera el sol, pero Andrew tendría que recorrer otros cuatro kilómetros antes de llegar al Park.

Cabalgaron codo con codo siempre que el camino lo permitía. El sonido de los cascos resonaba en las venas de Lita con un ritmo vibrante; le palpitaba en los oídos, en la yema de los dedos mientras el viento le azotaba las mejillas, que habían adquirido un matiz rosado.

No era la primera vez que la joven montaba de esa manera, algunas veces había galopado incluso más rápido. No sólo era la velocidad lo que alimentaba aquella innegable euforia que crecía en su interior.

Zancada a zancada, recorrieron el camino y llegaron a otro que conducía al patio trasero de la casa. Entraron con gran estrepito en el patio del establo, con los cascos de los caballos resonando en la grava y un peculiar deleite burbujeando en las venas de la joven. Lita se sentía eufórica. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Andrew se apeó de un salto y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a bajar. Por un instante la sostuvo en el aire, apoyada contra su cuerpo, mientras los caballos los rodeaban. Luego llegaron los mozos de cuadra para atender a los caballos.

—Haz que de un par de vueltas por el patio —le indicó Andrew al mozo que había cogido las riendas del castrado gris. —Vuelvo enseguida.

Había dado la orden sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Lita. La retiró y la cogió de la mano. —Te acompañare a casa.

Ella asintió incapaz de saber lo que significaba el brillo de los ojos de Andrew ni la tensión que sentía en la mano que sostenía la suya. Los mozos se alejaron con los caballos. Andrew se encaminó a la entrada del establo, arrastrándola consigo. Se detuvo bajo el umbral, mirando la extensión de césped sombreado por los grandes árboles que separaba la casa de los establos.

Desconcertada, Lita siguió la dirección de su mirada preguntándose qué era lo que había visto. Andrew masculló un juramento por lo bajo y la condujo bruscamente por la parte delantera de los establos hasta doblar la esquina. Se detuvo bajo las ramas de un abeto, se volvió hacia ella y tomándola entre sus brazos, la besó.

Vorazmente.

El placer triunfante que burbujeaba en las venas de Lita le atravesó la cabeza y le robó el sentido, dejando en su lugar una sensación de excitante certeza. Los labios de Andrew eran duros y exigentes. Lita los conocía y respondía a sus exigencias con toda la excitación que sentía. Pero él quería más, la deseaba con frenesí, con un deseo salvaje. La deseaba con todo su ser.

Lita nunca había imaginado algo como aquello, nunca había soñado con ese deseo, con que él la deseara de esa manera, pero ahora no era el momento de reflexionar, sino de aplacar la avidez de Andrew y la suya propia.

Lita separó los labios voluntariamente, él se aprovechó al instante para reclamar su boca por completo. La joven sintió sus caricias exigentes mientras él la empujaba contra la pared de ladrillos del establo y la tomaba de la nuca para profundizar más el beso.

Lita sintió que se le encogían los dedos de los pies, cuando él le estrechó la cintura. Se aferró a los hombros masculinos y se pegó a su cuerpo, devolviéndole el beso con una pasión idéntica a la de él.

Unos segundos después, las cosas cambiaron. El ritmo del beso decayó, se suavizó, como si Andrew estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, por contenerlos a ambos, como si lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos ya hubiera satisfecho aquel deseo voraz y quisiera saborearla después de que aquel frenesí desesperado hubiera desaparecido.

Lo comprendió; podía profundizar el beso o podía recrearse. Andrew no la soltó, sino que la sostuvo con más firmeza. Continuó besándola y satisfaciendo el deseo de ambos con largas y tiernas caricias. Sin duda, la deseaba.

Lita lo vio en cuanto él levantó la cabeza y suspiró. Le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior y luego le soltó la cintura. Dio un paso más y le cogió la mano.

No sonrió.

—Ven. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Ella compuso una sonrisa vacilante y permitió que la llevara de vuelta al mundo real. Volvieron a pasar bajo las ramas del abeto y atravesaron el césped. Cuando llegaron a la puerta lateral, Andrew la abrió y dio un paso atrás. Ella cruzó el umbral y se giró hacia él.

Andrew se inclinó sobre su mano en una graciosa reverencia, antes de soltársela.

Buscó su mirada brevemente. —Nos veremos mañana por la tarde —dijo a modo de despedida. Apenas esperó el gesto de asentimiento de la joven antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a grandes zancadas a los establos.

Lita permaneció en la puerta, observándolo alejarse. Y reflexionó sobre las revelaciones que había tenido ese día. Había muchas cosas que tenía que considerar cuidadosamente.

…

**N/A:** Holaaaa, bueno es el tercer capitulo, que les pareció? Espero que les guste :D esto cada vez se pone mejor, la química entre nuestros protagonista es indudable. Gracias por colocarme en sus historias favoritas, y alertas y todo eso :D.

**Serena Yusu: **Muchas gracias , en serio? Ya leíste la precuela? :D yo pues no la eh leído, pero espero leerla pronto :D lo bueno de la serie de los Cynster, es que las puedes leer individualmente, no necesariamente tienes q leer los demás verdad? :D bueeno, y no te preocupes no la dejare ;) :D gracias por tu review :D

**Sailor Gaby: **Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara.

**Lucely Lee Kino: **Siii porfa sigue leyendo, pues me había atrasado por problemas con el inter ._. pero espero estar actualizando una o dos veces por semana :D.

Hasta el próximo cap…


End file.
